How to survive Ice Age
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Toothless accidentally gets stuck in Ice Age! He has problems with the animals their though, like Gutt, his new pirates, Buck, and a special new someone ;) etc. Will Toothless be able to get home or have to go through Manny and his herd.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh... I am starting to many stories! Am I going to finish them? I have no idea! I do not own Ice Age or Httyd but I love the movies. ENJOY!**

Toothless Pov

I was with Hiccup and Gobber. Hiccup had found an antient stone and trying to ask Gobber what it does. "Look Gobber I think these are words" Hiccup said. "If they were I wouldn't know how to read em" Gobber replied. "Don't you have any books to tell us?" Hiccup asked. "Come with me lets go see" he said. I observed the stone from up close. Wait a minute it says _With this antient chime you will travel back in time _I read it out loud. I felt the room move and wind started moving all around. I got sucked into a corner I tried to fly put the wind pressure was too high. I arrived on top of a forest... Falling. I passed out as I hit the ground.

Sid Pov

"So guys what do you?" I asked. "I don't know" Diego said. "Lets do something fun!" I said. "Like what? Its not like something is just going to pop out of the sky!" Many said. All of a sudden we heard something crash into the medow. "You stand corrected" I said. "Should we go check it out?" Diego asked. "Let me call Peaches and Ellie" Many said. "Don't forgett us!" Eddie and Crash said. "Come on it might leave!" I said. "Alright lets move everybody!" Many said. "Umm dad where exactly are we moving towards?" Peaches asked. "Sid wanted to see something that landed in the forest" May replied. "But what if nothing landed their?" Ellie asked. "Then we'll be traveling for nothing!" Eddie said. "Thats exhasting!" Crash said. "Its better than doing nothing" Diego said. Then we arrived at a black thing with giant wings and a long tail. Thats when it started to wake up.

Toothless Pov

I woke up and heard voices in the back round. _"Dad what is it?" "I don't know but don't get to close" "Cool can we keep it?" "Please Ellie!" "I wouldn't if I were you" "Look its waking up!". _My head snapped up and I got in attacking position. This human like creature with fur and claws came up to me. "Hheeellllooo! MY. NAME. IS. SID! WE. COME. IN. PEACE!" it said. "I can understand you fine idiot!" I snapped. He backed up. "What are you?" the big one with horn like things coming out of its mouth. "Are you stupid? Haven't you ever seen a Dragon?" I asked. "Calm down we just want to help you?" a female one asked. "I don't need help especially from _you _guys!" I hissed. "Thats hurtfull" a small possem said. "Hey they heard you fall and they wanted to help you can you at least be a little grateful?!" another smaller version of the other creature said. "No I'm not grateful because I'm stuck here with animals I don't even know of!" I said. "Hey calm down" a smaller animal that looked like a tiger. "I can kill all of you!" I growled. "Then you'll have to get through me!" the one called Sid said. I blasted it with a small fireball but it dodged it. "Ahh! Many!" Sid said running.

I was preparing to attack again. "No wait! We mean no harm please!" the older female said. I calmed down. "I am not from this time age I am from the future and different area" I replied. "Oh how is the future like?" a possem asked. "There are no animals that look like you guys" I replied. "Well I'm Ellie and I'm a Mamoth (Not sure how to spell it)" she said. "Humans call me Toothless vut I will not reveal my real name" I said. The tiger snickered. "Whats so funny?!" I growled. "Do you have any teeth?" he asked. I opened my mouth. "Hey look no teeth-" Sid said until I snapped my teeth out. He jumped back. "Whats this about humans?" the larger male Mamoth asked. "Yes I used to kill humans but now we live in peace" I replied. "We don't like to get close to humans" a possem said. "Anyways I'm Many" he said. "I'm Peaches" the younger one said. "I'm Crash and I'm Eddie" both of them said. "What about the tiger over there?" I asked. "I'm a saber tooth! My name is Diego!" he snapped. "Hey you wanna stay with us?" Sid asked. "Will you guys help me get home?" I asked. "Sure" Ellie said. "You have to promise not to attack" Many said. "Or eat us!" Crash said. "Fine" I said rolling my eyes.

"So where do you guys live?" I asked. "Up ahead" Peaches said. I followed them. "So what can you do?" Diego asked. "I'm one of the best predators" I said proudly. "So am I how do you hunt?" he asked. "I have sharp teeth, sharp claws, fire breathe, and I am very fast" I replied. "Fast huh? You wanna find out if your _fast_?" he asked. "You challenging me?" I asked. "No I just wanna find out" Diego replied. "You're on!" I said. We began running. Diego was fast for a tiger or Sabertooth. I was ahead by a bit. I decided to pounce on a tree. From that I jumped from tree to tree and flew way ahead. I gave him time to catch up. "Hey you cheated" he said. "I have wings and I like using them" I replied smirking. Soon the others caught up. "Wow you can actually fly!" Eddie said. "What do you think I had wings for?" I asked. I stretched my wing span out. Then I saw a little creature that was in a hole. I was hungry and determined. I pounced on it and I was prepared to squish him. "Louis!" I heard Peaches call out.

"Don't kill him!" she pleaded. I got off him. "What happened to not killing?!" Diego asked. "I said I won't kill _you animals _I never promised other animals" I replied. "Hey you need someone to teach you some respect!" Sid said. I blew a very tiny tiny fireball carefull not to harm him. "I'm on fire help help help" he said running off. I laughed. "You said no harming us!" Many demanded. "He annoyed me" I replied un amused. "C'mon Peaches I think we should go!" Ellie said. They left then a female 'Sabertooth' came out. "What going on?!" she asked. "Oh more tigers" I muttered. "I perfer Sabertooth! Who is this guy?!" she asked. "He's a Dragon" Diego said. "Yes and this Dragon is going to hunt!" I said. "Don't kill any of our friends!" Many called out. "No promises" I replied taking off into the skies.

**I hope you guys liked! Oh yeah Toothless wears the fake tail fin Hiccup made him. Ok please review for next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome

**Hello I'm back! Thank you soo much for reviews! I wasn't really expecting any. Back to da story! ENJOY!**

Toothless Pov

I landed near an animal that looked like Sid. Just older... I was preparing to pounce at it then it turned around. "And what do you think your doing?!" the female asked. "Easy I'm going to tear you apart then eat you!" I replied grinning. "Don't make me call my grandson Sid!" she said. "Wait your related to that guy?" I asked. "I wish I wasn't!" she said. "I should just stick to fish!" I groaned. "So what are you?" she asked. "A Dragon" I said. "Your all big an weird" she said. "And your all old and crazy" I said. Then she hit me with her stick. "What the hell was that for!" I growled. "You have the nerve to call _me _old and crazy?!" she asked. This mammal has the guts to actually stand up to me! "Your asking for it" I said. Then she got on top of me. "Giddy up horsey!" she said. "I don't know what a horsey is but get off!" I shouted. I started jumping to get her off. "Yee haw!" she called. I finally threw her off me. Unfortunately Sid caught her. "Granny stop running off!" Sid said. I saw Manny and Diego there to. I came close to the female and growled at her.

"No no no! Please don't kill my Granny sloth!" Sid said. "Is there anyone that isn't in your friend?!" I asked. "I think thats about it" Diego said. "Who was that other 'saber tooth'?" I asked. "Oh she's-" Manny started. "Shira, my name is Shira" she called out. She came by Sid. I looked at her then at Diego. "So are you guys mates?" I asked unamused. "Well u-um we're n-not really-" the both said. I smirked "Is that a yes or a no?" I asked my smirk getting bigger. They both stood quiet. "They definatly like eachother" Sid whispered. "Sid!" Diego called. I rolled my eyes and went towards a near by lake. I ate some fish and came back to them with a fish in my mouth. "Ey look its that scaley thing!" the female sloth said. "Hi Toothless!" Crash said suddenly on my wings. "Wow your wings are big!" Eddie said on my other wing. I extended my wings and they flew off. I ate the fish in my mouth. "Fish? Yuck" Sid said. "Would you rather me eat you?" I asked. "No no fish is good" he said. "So Toothless how are we going to get you home?" Manny asked. "I read a chime from an antient stone then it some how transforted me" I said.

"Maybe theres another one of those stone's!" Ellie suggested. "Ok so there are three mammoths, two sarber tooths, two possums, and two sloths?" I asked recaping. "Yep thats are herd" Manny said. "_Herd?" _I asked. "Yeah a herd which means we always travel and stick together and have eachothers back" Ellie said. "Her Toothless can we ride you?" Eddie asked. "No" I said. "Pppllllleeaaaaasssssssssss-" Crash pleaded. I looked at Diego and Shira. They both shrugged. "Ok ok! Just shut up already!" I snapped. "Um Toothless you sure you want to give them a ride?" Sid asked. I grinned and Diego saw this and also grinned. "You might wanna hold on Crash and Eddie" Diego said. Before they had time to react I flew in to the sky. "Ahhhhhh!" the both yelled. I flew higher and faster after I was in the clouds I flew straight. "I believe I can fly!" Crash sang. I decided to dive. "I believe I can die!" Eddie sang. They were holding on to my back as best they could. They lower I got in diving the fast I went. "Were going to crash into the sea!" they said. At the last moment I used my wings as a parachute but flew up again. I went into the sea and dowsed them with water.

For good measures I started spinning. They fell of and were screaming as they were almost about to get dunked into the sea. Luckily I caught them in time and flew back to their cave. Both got off. "That was awesome!" Crash said. "We almost died!" Eddie said falling on the floor. "That was spectacular!" Sid said. I'm guessing they saw what just happened. "That'll teach them" Shira said. "Eh you guys aren't half bad _for prey_" I said muttering the last part. "So their's no more attacking or eating right?" Manny asked. "Maybe" I replied curling into a ball about to take a nap. "Ey lady have you seen my pet rock?" the old sloth asked. "No I haven't now leave me alone" I said. "Geez _grumpy_" she said. "Speak for yourself" I muttered. Then Peaches came in. "Daddy help me Louis got stuck in a hole" Peaches said. "Who's Louis?" I asked. "I think he's the mole hog you almost killed" Shira said. I came with them. I saw a mole hog stuck in a metal hole. I laughed along with Shira and Diego. "Its not funny! Peaches said. "Yes it is" I replied. "U-um Peaches who is that?" another female mammoth.

"Oh guys this is Toothless he's a Dragon" she replied. "Is he dangerous?" the group asked. "Just don't get near me and you'll be fine" I said. They backed up and I smirked. "Not to inturupt but I'm still stuck!" the mole hog said. "Peaches we'll see you later" the group said. "Why?" Peaches asked. "We're kind of scared of him" they said refering to me. I made eye contact with them and they ran. "You scared my friends" she said to me. "Whatever let me get your other friend un stuck" I said. I flew a fireball and the hole exploded the moll hog flew up but Peaches caught him."Alright problem solved I'm leaving before I try to eat that mole hog again" I said about to leave. Just then I heard laughter. A monkey apeared.

**Yay chapter done! Guess who that monkey was? You guys probably already know. Please review for next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Gutt

**Has it been that long already?! I'm soo sorry for not updating! Its just that I have many stories also. Thank you soo much for reviews! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

The monkey stepped forward. "Well if it isn't my old friends.. Shira how you doing?" the monkey asked. "What do you want Gutt?" Manny asked. "You don't seem happy to see me?" he said. "Leave before we kick your furry butt!" Sid challenged. "I see your still funny oh and who is this?" he asked refering to me. "None if your business!" I spat. "Same sense of humor as you guys.." he said. "C'mon Peaches lets get out of here!" Ellie said. "Oh uh eh uh! I've got the exits blocked!" he said. "I don't feel like dealing with a stupid monkey right now" I said. "Stupid huh? And what are you supposed to be?" he asked. The monkey tried to poke me but I growled and said "Don't touch me!". "What are you doing here Gutt?" Shira asked. "I told you I always get my revenge!" Gutt said. "What's the matter? Did they steal your banana?" I asked smirking. "You'll be lucky if I let you serve in my crew" he said. "I don't serve anyone!" I hissed. "You _can _let us defeat all of you _or _you can join my crew..." Gutt said.

"He's kidding? Right?" I asked. "On no he's serious" Diego said. "As serious as a sloth" Sid said. "I would rather go jump in a pit full of shit!" I replied. I heard the two Sabers laugh. "Have it your way..." he said. "Attack!" Gutt said. "Ellie get you Peaches and Weiner outta here!" Manny called out. Then I saw a leathery creature, a bunny, a thing that hops, a bird, and other animals come out. "So this is your army?" I asked. "Yes" Gutt said. I looked at his army and back at him then I fell on the floor laughing. Gutt looked pissed off at my action. "You guys were scared of them?" I asked continuing to laugh. The bunny came up to me. "You wanna peace of me?" he asked as I got up. "Hey the carrots are over there" I replied. The animals then started fighting around me. "All show you!" he said. The bunny started jumping on my back trying to stab me. I merely brushed him off with my tail and had my claws over him.

"Get off me!" he said. I pressed my claws into him. "Ahh ok ok I give up!" he said. "I know but you animals have to understand" I said. "Understand what?!" he asked. "I don't give mercy" I replied. I threw a fire ball on him and he exploded. Everybody stared at me shocked at what I did. "I think I'm going to-" Sid said throwing up. "Did you just _kill _my first mate?!" Gutt asked. "You mean the bunny? Yeah" I said. "Wow he just killed Squirt" Shira said. "Thats it!" the hoping creature said. "No now its personal" Gutt said. He glared at me which made Manny back up while I looked at him un amused. Gutt shot up but I wacked him hard with my tail. He shot his claws up and I blew a fire ball at him. Gutt's hand was gushing with blood. I grab him with my forearms and shot into the sky. "What are you doing and what are you?!" he asked. "I'm a Dragon" I smirked. I let go and watched as he fell into the sea. As I arrived all of his 'crew' was staring at me. "Who's next?" I asked. All of them scrambled. "Thanks Toothless" Manny said. "Don't gets all 'thanks' with me I just wanted to leave" I said. I took off and headed towards the cave.

**Diego Pov**

"So Manny what do you think about this guy?" I asked. "I don't know I really think we shouldn't trust him" he said. "Why is that?" Shira asked. "He's dangerous and you don't know when he will attack" Manny replied. "Who knows maybe appearances can deceive" Sid said. "Well he hasn't attacked yet" I said. "Yet, he hasn't attacked yet" he said. "Well as long as we get him back you won't need to worry about him anymore" Shira said. "He's not that bad in a dangerous way" Sid said. "Do you think Gutt will come back?" I asked. "That is if he's still alive... then yes thats not the last of him" Shira said. We walked back to the cave and found Toothless fighting with Sid's granny. "Granny what are you doing?" Sid asked. "This scaley thing won't tell me where my pet rock is!" she said. "I told you already you old sloth I don't know where your pet rock is!" Toothless growled.

"Granny I'll find you're pet rock lets just go..." Sid said. "What are you thinking of Diego?" Shira asked. "Me? Oh nothing" I replied. "So Diego I bet I'm faster than you" Shira said. "You sure?" I asked. "I don't know lets find out!" she said with mischiev in her beautiful blue eyes. "You're on!"

**Gut Pov**

I tried hard to get to shore. I saw my crew waiting for me. "Did you guys win?" I asked coughing. "No we didn't" Flin said. "Ughh!" I yelled in rage. "What do we now?" they asked. "We need that Dragon to be on our side or to be eliminated"

**I know a little violence in this but next chapter will be funny so no violence next chapter for now! I hope you liked! REVIEW for next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Watching

**Hola! Yes am going to continue with this story! So please review! And ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

Finally it was getting dark and soon we were all asleep. These are some weird animals. I curled into a ball and fell asleep. I woke up and heard Sid sleep talking and I was annoyed. "Yes beautiful Mermaid Sloth I will marry you" Sid said right before snoring. I got up and found a tree in the cave and hung on it. I saw Ellie, Crash, and Eddie also hanging. I covered myself with my wings to block out the sound and I fell asleep again. I felt the warm sun on my face this morning. Nobody was really awake yet. I saw Diego and Shira come back from I'm guessing hunting. "No I was faster" Shira said. "No I was faster" Diego argued. "C'mon just tell me I was faster!" Shira said her voice changing. Diego was absolutley falling for her. "Okay you were" he admitted. "Thanks Diego" she said brushing her fur against him as she left the cave.

I chuckled and Diego noticed me. "So you can also hang upside down on trees huh?" he asked."I have one word for you" I said. "And that is?" he asked. "Whipped" I replied smirking. "What do you mean _whipped_?" he asked. "You are definitely under her spell!" I said. "I am **not**!" Diego said. "Last time I checked males don't bow to the females" I said innocently. "What makes you think I bow down to Shira?" he asked. "How did you know I was talking about Shira?" I asked. "Uhh well..." he said. "Last time I checked males were the dominant, not dominated" I said. "We are!" he agrued. _"Oh yeah Shira you're so much faster than me! And you're better than me and the dominant one!" _I said immatating his voice. "I did not say that!" Diego said. "You might as well have" I replied. "Besides Shira and I aren't even in a relationship" he said. "Then make her beg, make _her_ be head over her heels for _you_. Not the other way around" I said. "What other way around?" Manny asked. "Nothing! We'll finish talking later!" Diego said. "What were you talking about?" Manny asked.

"Nothing just stuff" I replied. "Really what kind of stuff?" he asked. "You wouldn't know" I said. Manny looked a little irratated at my response. "Hey guys!" Ellie said waking up off her tree. Then Crash and Eddie didn't take long to wake up. They saw me and awed. I realized that I was still hanging on a tree. "Woah! You can also hang on tree's?" Crash asked. "It's obvious cuz he's hanging on one now!" Eddie said. "What's all this blabbing about?" the old sloth asked. "Oh its about that scaley lady" she said before leaving. "Hey old sloth! I'm a male!" I hissed. "Whatever, I knew that!" she replied. I got off the tree. "Hi dad, Hi mom!" Peaches said. "Is Sid still asleep?" Manny asked. "Yes, you know him always lazy" Peaches replied. "C'mon Peaches lets go get some fruit" Ellie said. The three mammoths left. "Hey Toothless you wanna wake Sid up with us?" Eddie asked. "How are we going to wake him up?" I asked coming over by Sid. "Oh oh! Shoot one of those fire balls at him!" Crash said. "Do you want to wake up Sid or just see one of my fire balls?" I asked. "Both" the both said. I blew a very small fire ball at Sid.

"Mmnnn what's cooking?" Sid asked waking up. "A sloth" I replied. "It smells nice- Wait what?!" he asked as he realized he was burning. "Ahh hot hot hot!" Sid wimpered. He found a near by puddle and sat in it. "Alright who's bringht idea was it to lit me on fire?" Sid asked. As the two possem whistled I pointed at them with my tail. "So it was you guys huh?" he asked. "No it was Toothless' idea!" they both argued. "A Dragon never lies" I said. "See that means he isn't lying!" Sid said. I watched as Sid chased Crash and Eddie. I was bored so I circled the place. I watched Peaches and her friend the mole hog walk by. I landed near the and I frightened Louis. "Hi" I said. "Hi Toothless!" Peaches said cheerful. "Umm h-hi T-toothless" Louis said. "Your not still _scared_ of me are you Louis?" I asked grinning showing my teeth. "N-no sir" he said unsurley. "Relax I usually only eat fish" I said. "Oh thank goodness" he sighed. "So where you guys going?" I asked.

"No where special just circling the island" Peaches replied. "Are your friends still scared of me?" I asked. "Maybe... but if they get to know you maybe they won't be scared of you... as much" Peaches said. "As wonderful as that sounds I gotta go hunt" I said. Louis winced. "Hunt fish" I replied leaving them. I found a near by lake and ate some fish. I noticed a couple of animals staring at me. "What are you looking at?!" I hissed. "Are you a dinosaur?" a beaver asked. "No! I don't even know what a dinosaur is!" I snapped. "Are you going to eat me?" she asked. I stood up high streched my wings out a little and showed my teeth. "Yes" I replied. The beaver left running as fast as she could. But she accidentally bumped into a rock and knocked herself out. I chuckled. Then I heard two very familiar voices. Diego and Shira.

**Yay! I got it done! Just this chappie. Yep I liked writing this. So please please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Male talk

**I'm back!.. Sorry for the late update. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. I never actually thought I'd had more than one stories. But ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

I snuck in the woods to see Shira and Diego walking together. "So I heard you and the lizard Toothless were talking" Shira said. I'm a Dragon. Is it so hard to remember that! Yes technically I _am_ a lizard and a reptile, but is remembering that _hard?_ I continued to listen and follow. "Yes, we were" Diego replied. "Can I know what it was about?" she asked. "Well actually..." he started. "Come on, you trust me right?" she asked. "Yeahh.." he said. "If you trust me you should be able to tell me anything, right?" Shira asked. Damn this female is more advanced than I thought. "I guess so" Diego said still hesitating. "Well I'm listening, what were you two talking about?" she asked with a smile on her face. Diego was melting in her eyes now. I rolled my eyes. I threw a fireball across the forest. "Oh wait, did you hear that? I'm going to check that out. In the mean time you wait here okay" she said with a seducing smile. He watched with a love sick look as she ran off. I guess I'm going to have to have a male talk with Diego, _again._ "Diego, Diego, Diego" I said shaking my head. "What?" he asked. "I thought we already had this talk" I said. "What talk?" he asked. I slapped him with my tail. "Snap out of it!" I yelled. "Oh no, I let her be the dominating one again, didn't I?" he asked. "Yes, to be honest it was _pathetic_" I replied.

"Its just I don't know what got into me!" he said pacing. "You like her, so you let her step on you" I said. "What do you do if you liked another Dragon?" Diego asked. "I don't know, my species is almost extinct and why would I want a mate at a young age. But if I wouldn't let her step all over me. Trust me she would be begging me" I said. "How exactly do I do that?" he asked. "The exact opposite of what your doing now" I said. "I'm serious, help me!" he said. "Why don't you ask any of your other friends?" I asked. "Manny will only make it worse, Sid doesn't even know how to get a girlfriend, and Crash and Eddie are well stupid" Diego said. I nodded. "Why am I even asking you? You don't even have a mate" he said. "I might not have a mate, but sure as hell I'm used to being the bigger Dragon. Its in our Male blood! Tell me Diego, when has the female ever been on top?" I asked. "Yeah your right, wait what kind of example are you talking about when you said the female in never 'on top'?" he asked. I merely smirked and said "I'll tell you more later, right now your female is coming and all you have to focus on is not falling undr her spell" I said going back into my shadow. Then Shira came back. "Oh I was begining to think you left" Shira said winking. "What me? Noo" Diego said trying not to look in her eyes. "Oh so are you going to tell me what you two were talking about?" she asked. "Ohh no, there are so many things to talk about" he said walking away. "Umm Diego.." Shira said. "Your not looking me in the eyes" she said. "What?" Diego said pretending to not know. "What's going to happen? I'm going to turn you into stone?" she asked laughing. "Oh you're right" he replied looking into into her eyes. Oh what a big mistake for him. Diego froze up. Ha I swear I would never do something like this if I meet another female Nightfury. **(A/N Lol because later on he does in my other story) **

"Diego! Shira!" Sid called. "Oh well I Sid's calling us, lets get going softie" Shira said running off. I jumped over Diego before going into the skies. "You definitely need help with this" I said so he can hear me. I let the wind flow threw me. It was a little colder than Berk though. Ahhh _Berk_. I think I'm getting home sick. I miss my friends. I wonder how am I going to get out of this land. I landed near the cave obviously before Diego and Shira. "Hi Toothless!" Sid said. "Where you been?" Crash asked. "Exploring" I replied. "Oh really, what kind of exploring?" Eddie asked. "Are you accusing me of something?" I asked. "I don't know are we?" Crash asked. "I don't know, you guys are not so bright" I said plainly. "Duh! We have brown fur not light fur!" Eddie said. I groaned. "Ey reptile" the old sloth asked. "What?" I asked. "Did you see my pet dinosaur?" she asked. "Can someone please tell me what a _dinosaur _is?" I asked. "Did some say dinosaur?" Manny asked. I nodded. "Dinosaurs look kind of like you" Ellie said. "Like me?" I asked. "Yes but they are not Dragons, they are big reptiles in all forms" Sid said. "I think I would like to meet them" I said. "Oh yeahh! We can!" Eddie said. "Ellie can we go see Buck?!"

**Okay. I will try to update ASAP! Thank you and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**Just keep moving on this was an Authors Note that was deleted at the last minute since I'm so stupid to have done that. -_-**


	7. Chapter 7 Quick thinker

**I've been saying sorry to all of my story fans and I will say sorry now. Sorry! I blame the internet! Thank you Megadracosaurus ! **_**Italics **_**: Dino speaking Anyways ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

"Who's Buck?" I asked. "Oh you'll see when we get their" Eddie said. "Oh great" I said sarcastically. "Let me just gather everybody and we'll go" Ellie said. "So why are we going?" I asked. "To meet dinosaurs" Crash replied. A little passed when Ellie came back. "Lets get going" Ellie said. "Oh hello Louis" I said giving him a toothy grin. "Peaches" Louis nudged her. "Please stop scaring my friend Toothless" Peaches said. "Was I scaring him? I didn't even notice" I said smirking. "Uhh Peaches, as much as I would want to go I think I'll pass" Louis said. He quickly jumped into a hole and left. I walked over to Diego. "Oh you sad sad Saber" I muttered. As a result he growled making me chuckle. "Lets go already!" Manny said. "Those Dinosaurs aren't getting any younger" Sid said. "And niether is Buck" Manny said. "Manny that is no way to talk about Buck" Ellie said as we headed out. "Okay okay I'm sorry" Manny replied. I wanted to fly but I didn't know the way. "So the Dinosaurs, do they eat animals?" I asked. "Yes they do" Sid said. "Good, I think we'll get along fine" I said. They continued walking until I saw the possum starring at me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "We're starring at you" Crash said. "Why are you starring at me?" I asked.

"We are trying to control you with my mind" Eddie said. "Any progress?" I asked. "Nope" they replied.

More time passed by as we walked. "How much longer?" Peaches asked. "We're almost there" Diego said. "Oh really? How would you know?" Shira asked. "Its a gift" he replied smirking. She jumped back surprised and turned away. Good job Diego, so far not pathetic. More time passed, but I was not getting weary yet. I felt the twins feeling my scales. "Now what are you doing?" I asked. "You feel scaley" Crash said. "Well maybe its because I have scales!" I snapped. "They are smooth" Eddie said. "Stop touching me!" I yelled. They stopped but then started starring at me. "Why am I even with you guys?!" I asked. "Because we're your only hope to get back" Manny said. "Ugh... Don't remind me" I said. As we got closer we stopped at a hole of some sort. "Brace yourself" Diego said. "Why?" Shira asked. I slipped the slid down the hole. There was a lot of ice. "What is this place?" I asked. "A way to get in" Manny said. "Hard to believe that years ago I was walking here" Peaches said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well Peaches was born down there" Diego said. "So you were born in a place with 'dinosaurs'?" I asked. "Yeah, seems legit" Crash said.

"How dangerous are these dinosaurs?" Shira asked. "Your not scared, are you?" Diego asked. "No, I just want to... uhh" Shira said. I gave Diego a sign to go on. "Haha don't worry Kitty, I'll be here to protect you" Diego said teasing her. "Wh- what I don't need your help, softie" she stuttered. Diego and I exchanged smirks. "Oh, I wonder how big my babies had grown" Sid said. "Sid they weren't your babies" Manny said. "Oh, I was about to say, someone have babies with Sid?" I said. "Hey c'mon I was a good parent" Sid said. "Too be honest you don't look like the parenting type" I said. "Oh you have _no _idea" Ellie said. "So, Toothless what makes you breathe fire?" Eddie asked. "I really don't have the slightest idea, I just breathe in and the fire comes out" I replied. "Oh I wanna try!" Crash said. He took a deep breathe then breathed out in Eddie's face. Eddie fainted. "You have some bad breathe" Eddie said getting up. "Guys stop fooling around we need to get across" Peaches said. We had to cross but their was no way across, for them. "So how are you guys going to get across?" I asked. "Don't you mean, how are _we_ going to get across?" Sid asked. "Noo, I can fly" I said. "Oh yeah" Sid muttered. "Well I don't know about you guys" Eddie started. "But Toothless is going to take us across" Crash finished.

"I didn't agree to anything" I said. "Then how do we get across?" Shira asked. "Maybe we can make a bridge" Manny said. "With what?" Ellie asked. "Maybe with bones?" Diego suggested. "Oh yeah but how can we get the bones?" Sid asked. "Toothless can get them!" Crash said. "Me?" I asked. "Well yeah, you can fly can't you?" Eddie suggested. "Yes" I replied. "Then go" Peaches said. I groaned and went to edge. I quickly unfolded my wings making some of them flinch. I dived down gathering large bones and quickly piling them up. I grabbed a vine and I circled the bones many times securing them. At last I landed to the other side. What can I say, I am quick thinking. "I'll meet you outside" I said. I went outside only to be confronted by a weird creature. It was a replied with armor like spikes on its back and its tail, almost as the Blue Death's. The thing had no wings though and it walked on all fours with a bad look on its face. "What do you want?" I asked. _"Well you're in my territory, I'll have to kill you" _it said. "Go ahead and try" I said. "Toothless!" Manny called. All of them came over to me but stopped when they saw him. "You!" Diego said. "That's a dinosaur?!" Shira asked. _"I wouldn't mind killing your friends too" _it said. "Ha, your gonna have to defeat me, and I doubt that you can" I said.

The thing luged at me swinging its gigantic tail. I flew over it and threw a fireball at its side making it get off balance. I flew very fast to make it tip over and scratched it up badly. As the dinosaur was falling over the big tail hit my head wounding me. When I looked up the dinosaur was running away. I groaned and turned my attention to the 'herd'. "How come you were talking to the dinosaur?" Ellie asked. "Didn't you here what he said?" I asked. "No" Manny replied. "Wow that's so cool! You can talk to dinosaurs!" Eddie said. "I guess reptiles can talk to reptiles" Diego said. "Whatever, I'm going to fish" I said. "Aren't there more dinosaurs?" Shira asked. "I might not be big but I killed something probably more than 80 times my size" I said going to a lake. Soon enough I felt someone move around me. I could sense it. I sniffed the air and smelled I smelled weasel. "Ello mate"

**Yay! I actually liked writing this! More stuff will come up I asure you! Please review! I will put 3 of my other stories aside and focus on this (and another story) in front. **


	8. Chapter 8 Nice to meet you Buck

**I am soo sad. Rise of the Guardians is already more popular than How to train you Dragon! *Tear drops* Slowly HTTYD will be the most popular. Anyways ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

I growled at the weisel will a leaf over its eye. "Hmm, lets see what you got" the weisel said. I snapped my teeth at it. "Your tooth looks like a nice collection to my knife" he said. I used my razor sharp claws to lash at him. He kept dodging me. "Oh well, I guess you're not very fast" he said lazily hanging of a tree. That did it. I am the definition of _fast! _I am practically the fastest thing alive! I am not going to let this weisel show me up. I growled and lunged at him. I knew his next move, and he didn't expect this, and I had him under my claw. "Looks like I under estimated you" he said still grinning. Right before I was about to kill him, some gas or substance went in my face. "Nighty night" I last heard before everything slowly moved, and I blacked out. I slowly came back into reality regaining conscience. "Ello mate, I didn't expect you to wake up yet" he said. I growled at him. "Geez, someone's mad, by the way the name's Buck" he said. I tried to get up but vines were tied to me. "Yeah, I got the pleasure of tying you up" Buck said. He came over to me. "Hmm, you have wings" Buck said examining me. I tried to shake him off. "But you also have forarms and back legs, you have armor like scales and they're black, how peculiar. I'd say your a medium size with sharp claws. Now open up those choppers" he said. I hissed loudly at him as I got up and the vines snapped. I crouched down low. "Ey mate, where are your teeth?" he asked.

I retracted them. "Right here" I replied. "Your teeth can come up at any time, and you can talk... interesting" Buck said. "I can kill you at any time" I said circling him. "I'm well aware of that, just let me ask you one more question" he said. I remained calm and straightened myself out. "What?" I asked. "What are you, because I'm pretty sure you're not a Dinosaur" he replied. "True, I am a Dragon called the Nightfury" I said. "Dragon? I've heard of those, I think I've seen some somewhere around here, except they look much different than you, or maybe I've seen one other Dragon that looks like you.." Buck said rambling. I decided not to kill him because he's not much of a threat, maybe just crazy, but not a threat. "Are you done?" I asked. "Oh yeah, so what are you doing here?" he asked. "I could ask you the same thing" I said. "Yes but I asked you first" Buck said carving wood with a knife. "I come from the future, I some how got stuck in this era, and I met 3 mammoths, 2 saber tigers, 2 possoem, and 2 sloths" I said. "Future? How is it like? A pinnapple told me that there'd be a human on the moon" Buck said. "Nope, no human on moon, just more humans and less animals" I said. "Oh bummer, so was one of the sloths kind of smelly, and was the male mammoth kind of paranoid with his family?" he asked. "Yes, yes they are" I said.

"Oh good, I know them, but last time I checked there was only one saber tiger, and one sloth" he said. "I don't know" I said. "So do those wings work?" he asked. I nodded. "They work perfectly" I said. "Interesting..." he muttered. "What is a small mamnal like you doing in these jungles?" I asked. "The live of adventure! Danger in ever corner! Ay so what's your name?" Buck asked._"TOOTHLESS!" _someone called. _"Oh TOOTHLESS!" _another voice called. "And there they are" I said. "Your name is Toothless?" Buck asked. I nodded. Then the two possem came out of some bushes. "Oh there you are Toothless" Crash said. "And there's Buck! Hey guys we fpund Buck!" Eddie yelled. "And we found Toothless!" Crash yelled. "Would you guys stop yelling?! Your making my ears hurt!" old sloth yelled, now that she was awake. "Oh yeah, we're the loud one's" Diego said coming out. "So who's this famous Buck?" Shira asked as the rest of the herd came out. "Oh there you are Toothless, what happened?" Ellie asked. "Buck" I said motioning to him. "Oh, you don't need to explain anymore" Manny said. "Finally we're here!" Peaches said. "Well its all good seeing you again" Buck said.

"Hi Buck" Eddie said. "Reporting for duty!" Crash said stanging up straight. Buck walked over to Shira measuring her long fangs. "Ello mate, so your the new saber in the herd? Well mate I'm glad you finally have a mate" he said to Diego. I came over and whispered to Buck "They're not mates yet". He looked at me then started laughing, so I laughed along with him. "Real mature guys" Diego said. "Well I definitely will remember meeting Buck" Shira said. "Its alright Shira, what's wrong with a little joke?" Diego said winking at Shira. Shira shrunk and backed away. "Got to admit that was smart" Buck said. "I taught him everything he knows" I replied.

**I'm tired. Oh well, so does anyone know if there will be an Ice Age 5? Or at least a sequal to Diego and Shira? Either way please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 Three T-rex

**Another update! Yeahhh! Well I got nothing left to say but Thank you. Seriously, thank you, you guys are the best! ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

"So, where are you guys actually going?" Buck asked. "No where in particular, just crusing around here" Sid said. Then Buck walked over to Peaches. "My, you've grown, the first time I saw you, you were just a little rascal" Buck said. "I've heard a lot about you, its just that I don't really remember you" Peaches replied. "Reasonable, you were only one day old" Buch said. "Ey weisel, where's the food here? I'm starving!" old sloth said. "Ah and this must be the other sloth" Buck said. "Yes, she's my granny" Sid said trying to hug her. "Get your hands off me!" old sloth yelled. "So they are related, I guess that's believable" Buck said. "Oh, Buck, have you seen my kids?" Sid asked. "Sid, they weren't your kids" Manny said. "Are you talking about the t-rex's?" Buck asked. "Yes, that's them" Sid said. "Oh them, they are not full size, but they are pretty big. I had a little run in with them yesterday" Buck said carving wood. What's with him always carving wood? "Can you show me where they are?" Sid asked. "Sure, why not?" Buck replied. "Now Sid, are you sure you want to see them? What if they don't remember you? You can get eaten" Ellie said. "Now that'll be my highlight of the day. Getting eaten by a prehistoric creature" Shira said. "No, Sid will only get eaten, once those teeth open, Sid's on his own" Diego said. "You would leave me behind? Some friend you are" Sid said. "I would leave you behind if I could" old sloth said. "She doesn't really mean that" Sid said.

"Yeah I do!" old sloth yelled. "Woah guys! If a dinosaur attacks, Toothless and Buck will save us!" Eddie said. "Why do you guys keep involving me in things I don't want to do?" I asked. "Because, we know either way you would save us" Crash said on one side of me. "Because you would miss us if we die" Eddie said on the other side of me. "And you need us to get back home" Crash said. "And how are you getting home?" Buck asked. "By finding a magical rock" I replied. "Alright, moving on, lets go pay a visit to the t-rex's!" Buck said swinging on the tree's. "Oh boy" Manny muttered. "Buck seems cool, why does dad say all those other things about Buck?" Peaches asked. "Just wait and you'll find out" Ellie said. I caught up to Buck. He swung on one tree to tree, and I jumped from tree to tree. "Buck, exactly how old are you?" I asked still jumping from tree to tree. "Well from the years I've been here, I'm 26" he replied also still swinging. **(A/N I'm just guessing Buck's age). **"And you've gone insane at a young age?" I asked. "Yeah, and how old are you?" Buck asked. "Depends, are you asking how many mammal years, or Dragon years?" I asked now on the ground. "Does it matter?" Crash asked on my right.

"Yes it does matter" I replied. "How so?" Eddie asked on my right. "Dragon years are longer than mammal years" I replied. "Then answer the question, how old are you in Dragon years?" Buck asked in the middle of Crash and Eddie. I shook them off me. "I'm 17 Dragon years" I said. "Well mate, I'd say your still pretty young" Buck said. "But I've been around for a while" I muttered. "Do you like being a Dragon?" Diego asked. "I like it, the fun part is being at the top of the food chain" I replied. "Do Dragons travel in packs?" Shira asked. "Yeah, some do, usually they travel with their own species, but since there are not a lot of Dragons like me, I don't" I replied. "Don't your wings sometimes get in the way?" Diego asked. "Actually yes, but their are more benifits to having wings" I said. "Now I can tell your a handy creature, because you're not like the others" Buck said. "You mean I'm better than a dinosaur?" I asked. "Well yes, that is a better way to put it. You see- wait.. You know what, I think that as we go along the way I'll tell you how you are different" Buck said. "I don't like waiting" I said. "Well now you do" Diego said. "Oh, here we are! The cave to the t-rex's" Buck exclaimed. "Oh! Step aside! I want to see how big my babies have gotten!" Sid said pushing to get in front. Then there were thuds. Not that loud, but still impressive. Emerging from the cave were three fairly sized reptiles. They stood on legs, and had tiny arms, no wings, and big jaws.

They are big, but I'd say to me they didn't look so big. I am almost the size of Manny, and with my wings streached out, I bigger than their head or more. "Kids its me! Do you remember me?" Sid asked in front of them. "Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Manny asked. "The feeling mutral" Ellie said. "Woah, they are _big!" _Peaches said. "They look like the size of Precious" old sloth said. _"Look isn't that the sloth that hatched us?" _a dino asked. _"Sure smells like him" _another one said. I chuckled. "What are they saying?" Diego asked. That's when the, so called 'T-rex's' noticed me. All three of them eyed me suspisiously. _"Look! It's another pretidor!" _a T-rex said. _"He doesn't look like another mere dinosaur" _the other T-rex said. _"He's right, plus I've never seen something like that around" _the third one said. "I'm not here to attack, I'm with the sloth that hatched you. And no, I'm not a dinosaur. I'm another species called Dragons" I said. _"Cool, another reptile species" _the first one said. "So do they remember me?" Sid asked me. Just then the three T'rex's came and started licking Sid. I looked away, and realized how homesick this is making me feel. I missed my friends, and my rider, partner, best friend, and brother, Hiccup.

**More action will be coming up, I promise! Right now I'm getting all the characters in place. So I hope you like and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Parana

**Thank you all supporters! You all make me feel special! Well, a very special day is coming up, and on that day I will update most of my stories! ENJOY!**

**Toothless POV**

"Hey Toothless are you alright?" Diego asked. "Yeah, we wouldn't I be?" I asked. "Oh no reason" he replied. "Its so good to see you again! Look how big you've gotten!" Sid exclaimed. "Get on with the reunuion, I'm getting sick!" I said. _"Geez someone's grouchy" _the first one said. "You realize I can understand you, right?" I asked. _"So what is your name Dragon?" _the second one said. "My name is Toothless" I said. "Oh, yes, I remember, you said your name is Toothless, but that name won't do. What's your real name?" Buck asked. "Well, I don't exactly _have _a name" I said. _"Well, we don't exactly have a name either" _the third one said. "Huh? What did they say?" Sid asked. "They said, that they don't have a name either" I responded. "No, your name was Eggbert-" Sid got caught off. _"A good name" _the second one said. I snickered. "No problem, I'll just name you all" Buck said. "How about for the three of you will be One, Two, and Three?" Buck asked. _"We'd rather stick to not having names" _One said. "They don't like the suckish names you gave them" I said. "Oh what are you going to name Toothless?" Eddie asked.

"How about, Spotty?" Sid suggested. I glared at him until he turned away and whisled. "How about Lightning?" Peaches suggested. "Nahh, to plain" I replied. "What about Darkwing?" Ellie asked. I shook my head. "Death?" Manny suggested. "That names already taken" I said. "Midnight?" Shira suggested. "That would be more like a dragoness name" I said. "Then, how about Hookfang?" Diego asked. "Out all the names, you had to come out with that one?" I asked. "How about Moon?" Eddie suggested. "How about Fang?" Crash suggested. "How about Moonfang?" the both said simultaneously. _"What about Scaley?" _Three asked. _"You might as well name him Spotty, if you managed to come up with that name" _Two said. I might be able to make friends with these Dino's. "Name him Rocky, since I can't mind my pet rock" old sloth said. "No shhh, I've got a better name. Your name will be Nightclaw" Buck said. I thought for a moment. It sounds mysterious, yet dangerous. "I like that name" I said. "I think I'll keep calling him Toothless" Crash said. "Well, I'm calling him Nightclaw!" Eddie said. "I don't really care" I said. "Well it was good catching up, I'll visit you more often kids" Sid said. _"Bye Sid, bye other mamals, and bye reptile with wings!" _One said. "I'm a Dragon, is that so hard to remember?!" I shouted. _"Geez, I hope when we get older we won't turn as mad as him" _Three said. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Have I mentioned about Rudy?" Buck asked.

"No, who's Rudy?" I asked. "Just a really big white dinosaur, you'll know when you see him" Buck said. "Well, I'm hungry, lets eat!" Sid said. "Yeah dad, I'm hungry" Peaches said. "We stop here to eat" Manny said. "I'm going to fish" I said flying to a near by lake. I came to a lake and saw a squirrel chasing an acorn. The acorn stopped by my claws, and before the squirrel could retrieve it I put it under my paw. He tried taking my paw off but failed. When he fell back he saw me and squealed. I put the acorn on my wing and flung it very far away. He seemed to cry and whine, but he eventually chased for it. I looked into the water and dunked my head in it. These fish with sharp teeth smiled. I gave them a gummy smile right before retracting my teeth. They got scared, but I ate them. Those fishes were good, they had a tangy taste to them. "You realize you just ate a Parana" Buck said behind me. I turned around surprised. "Can't you stalk someone else?" I asked. "Ah, you're new, so I might as well watch out for you" Buck said shrugging. "So what did you say I ate?" I asked. "Mate, you ate a Parana" Buck said. "What's that?" I asked. "Lets just say, its another version of an eel" he said. My eyes widened at the word eel. "Eel?" I asked in a whisper. "Yeah, that slimy snakey thing" Buck said. "This is bad, this BAD!" I yelled pacing.

"Why exactly is it bad, mate?" he asked. "Dragons, are not supposed to eat eels! We can DIE by eating that!" I said. "Relax, its just a Parana, I don't think they can do you any harm" he said. I felt my stomach turn. "I don't feel so good" I said. I went into the tree's and regurgitated the Parana. "Come here Nightclaw, I happen to be a doctor!" Buck said. "What's a doctor?" I asked. "Nevermind that, lets see, do you mind pulling back your teeth?" Buck asked. I did as I was asked. He searched and looked through my throat. "Oh no that can't be good, oh look I found where your fire breathe comes from!" he said. I sensed the herd coming. Crash and Eddie saw me. "Wow!" Shira automatically said. "Nightclaw is eating Buck!" Eddie yelled. "Then why doesn't he swallow him?" Peaches asked. Buck turned to them. "Well, I'm afraid Nightclaw will be a little nautious for a while" Buck said. "Sick? What happened?" Diego asked. I went over and puked more into the trees. "Well, I ate a Parana, which is close to an eel, and eels are poisonous to Dragons" I said. "There is still some more news" Buck said. "More news? When is he getting better?" Shira asked. "Hm, didn't think you cared" Diego said. "I care more than you think" Shira said. "Really now?!" Diego replied. They glared at eachother, none backing out. "Just tell us the news" Manny said. "There possibly might be side affects" Buck said. At that moment, a snarl of a dinosaur was heard.

**Yep, I did it! Sorry I didn't update! Its because I went to a really fun place! But I need to think about you readers too. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11 Velociraptors

**Its my Birthay today! I am ** years old today! Thank you to the people who have reviwed, and to my helper Megadracosaurus. Enjoy. **

**Toothless POV**

"Show yourself!" I said snarling back. Then coming out was a dinosaur, more or less my size, but had better arms than the T-rex, which had talons on then. On the toe was a big talon. It seemed to lean forward, build for speed, _on land. _"Its a velociraptor, now those creatures are really viloent" Buck said. "So what, I remember I dealed with them a while ago" Diego said. _"Well would you look at that, its those trespassers, and Buck" _a velocirapor said. _"And a strange thing" _another said. "What do you want?!" I hissed. _"Oh look, the weird thing talks" _it said. "You're wasting your time, if you're just here to attack" I said. "Its kind of akward because we don't know what they're saying" Sid whispered. _"What are you?" _it asked. "I am a Dragon, a Nightfury to be exact" I said keeping an eye on them. _"Look isn't that the mammal that trapped us in that cave?" _one asked. _"It is! Now step aside Nightfury, we have some buisness to attend to!" _the leader said. "You're going to have to get through me!" I spatt. _"Very well" _he said. They backed up, and zoomed to us. I saw their maneuver. They were attacking from the side. I was quick enough to pounce and scratch him.

He backed off. _"Impossible! How can you be faster than us?!" _it asked. "Guys, they are going to attack again!" I yelled. "Ellie, get you and Peaches out of here!" Manny said. "Shira, take care of Ellie and Peaches!" Diego said. "Got it!" Shira said before rimunning off. "Give me their weakness" I said to Buck. "The raptors don't really have a weakness" Buck replied swinging. "Well neither do I" I said. I lashed as quick as the raptor was, he tried attacking from the sides, I counter attacked. Then my stomach was feeling, sick again. I tried to release fire but I couldn't. I tried again, and a really bad gas came out. It was sort of like the Zippleback, but this was mixed with bad breathe. Some velociraptors took a whip, then fled away. I turned to see Diego using his large fangs, and Manny using his horn things, or I think those were called tusks. Then Buck, was swinging his sharp tooth around out smarting them. I came close to a dinosaur. But I started twitching involuntarily. My wings kept shaking. Then *smack* I slapped a dinosaur that was sneaking up behind me. My claws swung every where. My leggs kept on pouncing. "Woah mate, watch where those claws are goin'" Buck said. "I can't help it! I'm not doing this on purpose!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked. "Oh, this is a side affect I was talking about" Buck said. "Hey! Where is granny?" Sid asked. "I think I saw her go North" Manby said while throwing the raptors. "I'll catch up with you guys, I need to find her!" Sid said running off. "Why are we all splitting up?" Eddie asked. I lashed at the last couple raptors that were here. _"This isn't over!" _the alpha said. "Then why are you running?" I asked. He just kept on going. "You know, you've got to teach me how to speak that" Buck said."First, I need to wash my breathe" I said going into a lake. I rinsed myself with the water. I ate healthy fish now. I still couldn't get the smell of. I remember, Gobber used a special plant to wash my mouth. I searched for the plant. I found it, then ate it. My mouth filled up with a plain taste. I didn't like it. I rinsed out my mouth, the taste and bad smell was now gone. I looked up and saw that weird squirrel chasing a female squirrel. He looked lovestruck, yet still chasing her. Ugh, do all the guys get seduced around here? I will never act like that in front of a female. I walked back to them. "Now what?" I asked. "Try flying Nightclaw" Buck said. I flapped my wings, and went forward. When I was turning back my wings twitched again, and my tail twitted making me turn and crash into a tree.

I got up unsteadily. I saw Crash and Eddie laugh at me. "If you want to keep your heads, I suggest you stop laughing!" I said. They stopped. "That was kinda funny though" Diego said. "Yeah, but we need to find Ellie and Peaches" Manny said. "I would look for them, but I can't fly" I said. "Yeah, I wonder what how lobg that will last" Buck said. "What if it last forever?!" Crash asked. "I'm pretty sure that by tomorrow, I will be fine" I said. "Hard to tell" Buck said. "Okay, Toothless describe humans" Crash said. "Big, hairy, brutal" I stated. "Sounds a lot like some of these humans" Diego said. "Maybe every human is the same" Manny said. "What's a human?" Buck asked. This is going to take a lot of explaining.

**Shira POV**

I leaded Ellie and Peaches away from there. "Do you think we're far enough?" Peaches asked. "Yeah, I think we're good" I said. "I wonder if Manny is going to be looking us" Ellie said. "I hope, but for now lets walk around" I said. We were walking in comfortable silence. Then the sky started to turn many different shades af blue. "What's that?" Peaches asked. "I don't know, do you think we shoukd check it out?" I asked. "Yeah, lets go" Ellie said. We rushed to get a better view. A black spec appeared. It kept getting closer. "Duck!" I said shielding myself. When I uncovered myself I saw it was just Nightclaw covering hinself with his wings. Except he looked a lot thinner and slimmer. His scales also went to a lighter shade of black. "Nightclaw, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Who's Nightclaw?" the figure asked revealing its self, and looking at me with its blue eyes.

**Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes. My hand fell asleep in the middle of typing this. I'd like to thank the following**

**MBSAVfan1**

**nightfury97**

**Serpavia (Thanks for remembering today!)**

**zuri123**

**ciana tl**

**MotohtarSingod**

**Idontcaaare**

**Megadracosaurus**

**ShiraXDIEGO**

**Guest**

**The Moon Spirit**

**Toothless123465**

**toothless**

**georgelucasisawesome**

**movielover48**


	12. Chapter 12 Shadow

**I never would of thought this story would get over 50 reviews. When you guys like it, I keep writing. ENJOY!**

**Shira POV**

This voice was not Toothless' voice. This Dragon, was a girl. Ellie and Peaches got back. I thought Toothless said that their wasn't that many of his species. Maybe this isn't his species. I looked at her again. Never mind. She took a defensive stance. "Wait! I'm not going to attack!" I said. Normally, I would've accepted her challenge, but I saw what Nightclaw can do, I do not want to be in that position. She stood up straight and looked at me. Her eyes looked big and friendly, almost as Toothless'. I've only seen his eyes like that once, when he jokes around. "Your not going to hurt us, right?" Peaches asked. "No, I won't. Unless you attack" she replied. "Well, I'm Ellie" she said being friendly as always. I still thought she was suspicious. We can't even trust Toothless yet, much less her. "I'm Peaches" she said. "I'm Shira" I said slowly. "I am Shadow. You must be a mammoth, and you're a saber tooth tiger" she said. "Yes, I am. You are a Dragon right? I think you're called a Night- something" I said still thinking. "Yeah, Nightfury. How do you know?" Shadow asked. "Its a long story" Ellie said. "How did you get here?" Peaches asked. "How do you know I'm not from here?" Shadow asked. "You don't seem to blend in" I said.

"Look who's talking. There aren't many white sabers like you around, are there?" Shadow asked. I forced back a growl. Luckily Ellie saw this and came in. "So, what brings you here?" Ellie asked. "You might think I'm crazy, but, I accidentally came here from the future by a magic rock, and since I've been here, I've been trying to look for the right antient rock. So far I've went through 3, and none of the have been the right one" she explained. "Well actually, we know someone that is in the same situation as you" Peaches said. "Really, who?" Shadow asked. "You'll know when the time has come" I said. "Well, nice meeting you, but I have to keep looking" Shadow said opening her wings. I was about to say goodbye, until Ellie stopped her. "Wait! Since we ae looking for the same rock as you, maybe you should accompany us to find it faster" Ellie said. "I don't know..." she said. "Take your time" I said sarcastically. "Sure, but where is this someone?" Shadow asked. "He is with the rest of the herd" Peaches said. "Herd? Oh yeah, that thing similar to a pack. I've heard of it" she said. "No, a herd has eachothers back, a pack, is just a group" I said. "I wouldn't know" she said. We began walking. "Why are you separated from your herd?" Shadow asked. "There were dinosaurs attacking, so we had to leave and split up" Ellie said.

"Oh yeah, I hate the dinosaurs here, they're a pain in the tail" Shadow said. "I bet you're a pain for them to" I muttered. "What was that?" she asked. "Oh, nothing" I said in a cheery tone of voice. "Shadow, can you understand dinosaurs?" Ellie asked. "Yeah, how do you guys know all this?" she asked. "Well-" Peaches got caught off when we heard six other voices. "So their fat?"

"No, not all of them!"

"They have fur all over their face?"

"No, not the ones I've seen!"

"They talk different?"

"Yes, you can understand them, but they can't understand you"

"When will we find Ellie and Peaches?!"

"You know, I would fly away, but sadly I can't!"

"Why does your tail look weird?"

"Get off me!"

All of them came forward and saw us. "Finally, I was tired of only having them as company!" Nightclaw said. He looked at us, but stopped when he made eye contact with Shadow.

**Toothless POV**

I was tired of explaining to Buck what a human was. Appearantly, my defintion of a human, was different than Diego's and Manny's. We came forward and saw the rest of them. I sighed in relief. "Finally, I was tired of only having them as company" I said. I looked at all of them. I stopped and made eye contact with another Nightfury. She had blue eyes that I could fly in all day, as if they were the sky. She had all the features of a beautiful Dragoness. I gulped. I had certainly not been expecting this. She had not stopped starring at me also. My head told me to attack, my guts told me otherwise. Our eyes copied eachother as they turned into slits. Both of us crouched down and circled eachother, yet we didn't growl or snarl threateningly. "I see you don't like to attack first" she said. "Only for my most dangerous prey" I replied. I kept calm on the outside, but on the inside I was weak, I would've even given up, for her. "Dangerous, huh? Exactly how dangerous do you think I can get?" she asked challengingly. "I don't know, you tell me" I said. We stood still. You could practically feel the tension in the air. Then Sid came in. "Hey guys! Guess what! I found granny!" Sid exclaimed. "Put me down!" old sloth said. He took a look at both of us in pouncing posistion. "Well, this is akward" Sid said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ey, I know her! I remember seeing you going through the skies. I thought I was just crazy though" Buck said. "Oh yeah, you were the one riding that huge white dinosaur, right?" she asked. "Yep, that's me! Names Buck!" he said. "This is the rest of our herd" Ellie said. "Ellie who is this?" Manny asked. "I'm Shadow" she said. "She has the same situation as Nightclaw, so I thought, 'lets bring her along'" Ellie said. "I'm Diego, welcome, there's always room for more in this herd" Diego said. "Uh, I'm Manny" he said shrugging. "I'm Sid the sloth and that's granny. You're not going to threaten to eat me, are you? Because I remember the horrible experience when Toothless did" Sid said. "No, I'm not, if I eat you, I would have stomach problems for the rest of my life" Shadow said. "I guess that's everyone indroduced" Shira said. "What's his name over there? It's either Nightclaw or _Toothless" _she asked laughing a little.

**Yeah, not the best cliffhanger. Well I am thanking these peoples**

**movielover48**

**zuri123**

**megadracosaurus**

**nightfury97**

**georgelucasisawesome**

**The Moon Spirit**

**twilight. freak. craze**


	13. Chapter 13 Beat as his own game

**I'm soo sorry for neglecting this story! I just got so caught up in a new pairing that had attention! But I hope this will make it up! ENJOY~**

**Toothless POV~**

"My name is Toothless, but only my friends call me that! _You _call me Nightclaw" I spatt back to her. "Oh, and here I am thinking we could be best buds!" Shadow said sarcastically. "Whatever" I muttered. "So now what?" Shira asked. "I guess we continue to go on our path and hope no dinosaur comes in our way" Diego said. "Well look who decided to become our leader" Shira said winking. "U-uh what? Who? Me? N-nah, I just want to get out of here" Diego said choking on his words. I roughly pushed him. We all started walking. Manny, as always, was being over dramatic with Peaches and Ellie, thinking they had gotten hurt. "Its dominant, or dominated" I whispered to him as we continued to walk by. "What are you guys whispering about?" Buck asked popping out in the middle of Diego and I. "Ohh, I think I know what they're talking about" Crash said. "Females, females everywhere, trying to get into our minds" I replied. "Oh I hear you, one minute they love ya, the next they're banging you in the head. Then the next they're seducting us!" Buck said. "They are a dangerous kind" Eddie said. "Its surprising you know all about this stuff, considering you've been down here for a long time" Diego said. "Oh I've broken many shela's hearts" Buck said. "What about you Toothless?" Crash asked.

"What about me?!" I asked. "Its time to take your own tips now" Diego said smirking/ grinning at me. "What are you talking about, Saber?" I asked narrowing me eyes at Diego. "Oh, even I see what he's assuming, mate" Buck said chuckling. "Hey compadres! What we talking about over here?" Sid asked. "Something you don't know about" Diego said. "What do you mean? I know about plenty of things! I'm really smart!" Sid said walking. "Its more of a guy thing" Buck said walking by us. "But I'm a guy! And how come Buck, Crash, and Eddie get to join in this conversation?" Sid whined. "Well you are talking with us, aren't you?" Diego asked. "Hey guys, what are you guys talking about?" Manny asked also wanting to join us. "Nothing" we five replied.

**Shadow POV ~**

"Whatever" Nightclaw muttered. I saw Shira making Diego all nervous and shy. I would of never thought she would of been that type of Saber. We can either be rivals or good friends. Shira came towards me as the guys began to talk amungs themselfs. As soon as she was close to me I began to argue. "Why didn't you tell me one of the herd members was a **MALE **_Nightfury?!" _I yelled in a whisper. "I didn't really think you'd care" Shira said smugly. "Well I do care! That part would've been good to know!" I said. "I did say you would find out, didn't I?" she asked. "Yeah, and boy, what a great surprise that was" I said sarcastically. "What do you think of him?" Shira asked. "Who? Nightclaw? I don't know, he seems to smug, I'm just going to try to avoid and ignore him" I replied. "I think I'm going to teach you something when nobody's listening" Shira said. "Oh really? Now, what are you going to teach me?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Oh you'll find out" Shira replied. "Oh yeah, I remember I trusted you when you said that, and look how great it turned out for me" I said sacrastically.

**Toothless POV~**

We were quite the whole time, although Diego kept making fun of me as I kept bumping into things. I still had some of the side affects from the parana. My stomach, at least felt much better. Shadow was in front of me, and I wanted to look at her eyes for some reason. Her beautiful blue eyes allure me. I just didn't want Diego or Buck to notice that I want to see her. Now, I'm not going to lie, Shadow _is _attactive. At the same time, she is challenging. A while ago, Hiccup and I were looking for more Nightfury's. Sadly, we didn't find any. Now that Shadow was here, in front of me, it did make me happy. I will _never _tell anyone that. Pride is bigger than attraction. Besides, its dominant or dominated. I am intending to be the dominant in this part. I held my head up high and kept a confident look on my face. The rest of the day passed by. Luckily, I didn't fly, my perfect eye sight came back, and I was hanging on a tree. I saw Ellie, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie hanging on the tree. Manny was sleeping on the ground, and so was Diego. Where, were Shira and Shadow? I got off and followed their scent. I got to a cave. Tbey were there, talking. I began to listen.

"So now, what did you want to teach me about?" Shadow asked. I wasn't looking inside, but I recognized her voice. "Now, we females are either, dominant or dominated" Shaira said. "What do you mean?" Shadow asked. "These guys, if you let yourself, they will eventually charm you and they will become the dominant" Shira replied. Oh, so females know about that too. "We can't let them do that to us!" Shadow said."Exactly, I really like Diego, but I can't let him know that! So I have him under my spell!" Shira continued. I knew it! She was purposely trying to get Diego! "What else are you trying to imply?" Shadow asked. "You realize, you can have Nightclaw under your spell. Make him fall for you. Embarrass him, deflate his pride and ego" Shira said. Oh no! She cannot do that to _me!_ Wait until I tell Diego, that females know more than they say, and that Shira likes him, and how we can turn the tables on them! "I don't know, but I do like the part about deflating his ego" Shadow said with mischiev in her voice. They began to laugh together. Then they stop.

"Do you hear that?" Shira asked. I froze completely. How do they manage to have heightened senses? "Yeah, its coming from over there. I slowly and quietly ran off. I blew a sigh of relief when I passed many trees and the distance between them and I increased. I stopped and kept walking to the rest of the sleeping herd. "Well, well, well, look who we have here" a voice said. I realized, that was Shira behind me. Then in front of me came Shadow. Her blue eyes glowed in the dark, because of our night vision. I backed up. "Are you spying on us? Are you trying to listen to our conversation?" Shadow asked. "Only the whole thing" I said smugly. Her calmness turned into anger. I gave a defensive posistion, ready to fight her. I saw her almost go into the same posistion, but then Shira winked at her. I was dumbfounded. "You're pretty brave, _Nightclaw" _Shadow said making me shiver at the way she said my name. "Your impressive, you know. Not every day I see a Nightfury like you, or a Nightfury at all" she said her voice flowing like a peacefull melody. "I bet you know how to out smart many animals..." she said her voice trailing off. Her innocent smile, dissapeared into a big smirk. Then I felt tackled and something, I didn't see what was substaining me. I started breathing in a sour smell. "Just not me. Sweet dreams handsome" I last heard. I realized something. I was caught off gaurd. I was just dominated. But not for long. _I just hope I can remember what just happened._

**Uh oh, Toothless got beat at his own game. Will he take this? Probably not. Will he remember what just happened? Probably not. So, I'm still trying to figure out how to put down Shadow's character descrption. **

**I thank these peoples.**

**twilight. freak. craze : Yeah I like writing cliff hangers. Hopefully next time I don't take as long to update as I did now.**

**movielover48: I like to keep my topics a secret, mmuuahaha (my retarded evil laugh)**

**zuri123: Thanks! I like how supportive you are! Thank you for admiring my writing. PS: I've read your story, I think its awesome**

**nightfury97: Yeah, thank you. Don't worry, I promise to keep on writing!**

**megadracosaurus: I need help with Shadow's character. Besides being a charmer with Toothless, ahem, Nightclaw, what should I describe her as? I want her too seem different from my other female Nightfury OC's PS: Of course I would use your idea! It was too awesome to not use!**

**The Moon Spirit: Yeahh, Toothless is gonna be sooo in love! **

**Toothless: No I'm not! *hisses and growls***

**Me: Shush! Yes you are! But of course not just yet, entirely**


	14. Chapter 14 Proposal

**Yeah, I figured I'd update at least once a week. I need to stop being lazy. Yeah, I just need to find out more about Shadow's character. Thanks to megadracosaurus ENJOY!**

**Shadow POV~**

"Sweet dreams handsome" I said right before he shut his eyes. "Well done Shadow, you did better than I expected" Shira said walking towards me. "Of course, _no one _should doubt on what I'm capable of" I replied smirking at Nightclaw even through he's asleep. "What should we do with him?" Shira asked. "I'm thinking his punishment is not over yet" I said. "Ohh, what are thinking of?" Shira asked. "I'm thinking for good measures we tie him up" I said. "I'll go search for something to tie him" Shira said running away. I looked at him. Thanks to Shira, my job became a whole lot easier. Seducting, and easier method for females. You know he's kinda cute, when he's not trying to challange me. I sound crazy now. I circled him multiple times trying to find his weak spots. I already know where one is, if you know what I mean. I laughed at what his reaction would be if I did attack from that angle. I took in his scent, since I didn't get to earlier. Is it weird that I think that he smells, good? He still smells like the time era I'm from. He must of come later than me. I continued to observe him. Jet black scales, nice built, and, what's this? His tail caught me attention. I came closer. "Having fun?" a voice asked.

"Hmp, I'm just finding out his weakness'" I replied taking the equipment Shira bought. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were admiring him" Shira said as we tied him up to a rock. "Pfft, _as if! _Hey just because you like Diego doesn't mean I have to like Nightclaw" I said using my teeth to tighten the rope. "I didn't say you have to like him! Look, do you want to keep deflating his ego and pride or not?!" Shira asked stopping. "Fine! But this is strictly for that purpose! No more, no less, got it?!" I asked. She nodded. Then Nightclaw started shaking and struggling, he wasn't properly tied up yet. Our eyes widened. We piled on him at the same time. We holded him down. Damn, what the heck was he dreaming about? What if he's awake? I looked down to see his eyes closed. It took a while, but we calmed him down. "There we go, I think he won't be moving until morning" Shira said. "If he's _able_ to get up. It sucks if he moves a lot in his sleep" I said walking away with the Saber. Shira layed, I guess a little far from Diego. I slept on the ground. Boy, I sure liked today's lesson. I better enjoy as it lasts, but _he's _telling me to only observe.

**Morning Toothless POV~**

I felt so, closed in. I moved around but nothing happened. The darkness turned into the blazing hot sun on my scales. It didn't take me long to realize, that I, was tied up. Who tied me up? When I find out, I'm going kick some animal ass! Wait, how did I get here? Wasn't I hanging in a tree, about to go to sleep? I did something after, I think it had to do with Shira and Shadow. But what? I struggled to break lose. I got my forarms lose, so I manage to rip apart the rope. I stretched out my muscles, I felt a little tired from being in the same position all night. I wonder where the others are. I walked towards their scent. Then I stopped. I smelled something, like a mammal, but not one of the herd members. This scent smelled dirty, with mud and dirt, with a hint of salt water, along with, bananas. "Aren't you supposed to be _dead?!" _I asked outloud. "Hmm, I guess you are way to smart to not see me coming, aren't you?" Gutt said coming out with a mutral tone of voice. I merely scoffed. "What do you want now? Do you want me to actually kill you this time?" I asked threateningly. "Oh no, I'm not here to fight. I'm just looking around, innocently" Gutt said.

"Then go look some where else" Gutt said. "Now listen, I'll give you a propisition" Gutt said. "What could probably interest me, that you have?" I asked. "Oh I don't know, I might know where the thing your looking for is. That is, if you want to return to your home" Gutt said. I froze. "What's the price?" I asked settling down. "You help me take over in the animals up there, and temperarily join my crew and I'll get you home" he replied. "And what if I deny your proposal?" I asked. "_If, _you deny, then you'll suffer greatly. You see, I will take the thing you want most, and crush it! You will also face my _new_ army, who can also match your advances. They will not stop, until your heart is gushing in my hands. So what do you say?" Gutt asked. "You have gutts, Gutt" I said smirking and stepping towards him. He also grinned. Fool. "I almost felt intimidated. Almost. Your going have cut deep into my hard scales, because you will never live to see me die" I said. "You made a big mistake Nightfury! Now you and your little things you call friends will pay. Be prepared, because I'll be watching. Then when you have your gaurd down, I will attack, where it counts" Gutt said before leaving.

I walked over to get some fish. I need something to help me think straightly. What _did _he mean "hurts where it counts"? I'm pretty sure he wasn't refering to a specific area that makes me a male. Then what did he mean. Could he have been the one to tie me down? My thoughts were lost when I heard specific voices.

"Hey look! Berries!"

"No Sid don't eat those!"

**Yep. I hope I made this chapter good. I'm sorry it took long again. I blame my phone. Well, what was Gutt talking about? Will Toothless find out who tied him up? Will Sid eat those Berries?! **

**Thanks to these peoples**

**megadracosaurus: Thanks for you help!**

**zuri123: Thank you soo much! I hope to write even better**

**nightfury97: Yep, poor little screwed Dragon. I think he's only be more screwed. (no dirty pun intended)**


	15. Chapter 15 Pissed off

**Heyy. I'm starting to type this, right before Dragons Riders of Berk. Do you know how happy I'd be to see more NIGHTFURY'S?! I would be very happy. ENJOY~**

**Toothless POV~**

I decided to drop the subject. Why would I be threatened by Gutt? I secretly followed the herd. Being secretive, why does it seem as if I've been in this position? I heard Sid again. "Why can't you just let me eat them?!" Sid asked. "Do you want to die?!" Buck asked. "Oh c'mon, I _know _I won't die!" Sid exclaimed. "Give 'em the berries, I hope he'll finaly get out of my fur" Old sloth said. "Speaking of, things out of fur, has anyone seen Toothless?" Manny asked. I hid in the shadows and quickle moved. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning" Crash said. "What if he's in danger?!" Eddie asked. "Yeah mom, what if he is in trouble?" Peaches asked."Please, I'm sure that lizard just went to eat fish" Diego said. "Diego's right. Toothless is probably doing his Dragon things" Ellie said. "Or, he started to fight a dinosaur, the the dinosaur led him into another world. Nightclaw got lost in that world. He's now living there. He may have died because of the enviorment. He's now a ghost roming around. Then he fought with more dinosaurs. Then he killed a dinosaur with a carrot. Then he realized that he hates carrots so he flew back up into the Dragon heaven in piece. Thus, making a carrot, a vegetable" Buck said. Even I froze at that theory.

"No fair! Its his fault carrots are vegetables now!" Eddie exclaimed. "Or he decided to ditch you all" Shadow said. "Or maybe he's just a little busy at the moment" Shira said with amusment in her voice. "I wonder who he's holding up" Shadow said with more amusment in her voice. She sounded satisfied. Almost _suspicious. _"Hold up, something smells, familiar" Shadow said. I thought she was being paranoid. I remembered that in everything that happened, she didn't get to take in my scent. "Hey Shira, its soo sad that Nightclaw isn't here. I'm starting to miss him a lot" Shadow said. My breathing started increasing. I was astounded on her words. "You actually miss him?" Sid asked. "Mhhm. I miss him_ so_ much, I can practically scent him where ever I go" Shadow said in pure voice. I was transfixed by her voice. Then I fell forward. I moaned and looked up to see a precious blue eyes staring at my green ones. " Eavesdropping, are we?" she asked smirking. "Only enough to know that you _"miss me soo much". _I'm almost touched" I replied. "So you were hiding in the shadows and listening to me, weren't you?" she asked slyly.

This conversation, strangley sounds very familiar. As if I've had one similar to this. "Actually, I'm part of this herd, if you haven't figured that out yet, and 'blending in' is just a part of what my species does, I'm sure if your familiar with that consept" I replied with a smirk of my own. Her eyes turned to slits. "Are you saying that I'm not a true Nightfury!? I know what that is, my name happends to be Shadow for a reason!" she hissed. "Is it now?" I asked winking at her. She growled and immidiatly flew away from me. "Hhmp!" she said lastly glancing at me before turning around and continuing he flight away. I watched her soar away. "Well, I'm going to act like that wasn't awkward" Sid said.

**Shadow POV~**

How dare he?! The nerve of that bastard, Nightclaw! How did he do that! I saw how dazed he was at the sight of me. I had him. Yet, I'm the one pissed off here! It doesn't look like he remembered what I did to him. I just need to work harder! I sighed. I really need some fish right now.

**Gutt POV~ **

He denied my offer. Now he and those idiots will see who Gutt is! I walked over to my crew. There were Dragons. Supposedly, these are from this time. These Dragons live on the opposide side of this dreadfull place. They are working for me, as long as they get to rule over this place. I didn't care. I want to rule the surface, not the underground. Then I heard pushing around. I saw my first mate. This one had the same danger and confidence as Shira. A lovely replacement. This one might be powerfull but was naive also to think I would help. "Captin Gutt, what happened?" my first mate asked. "He refused my offer" I said slowly. All of my new crew members snapped their head forward. "All heads back to work!" my first mate yelled. "What if I don't want to!" shouted a near by Megadracosaurus, I think their called that. My first mate slowly walked over to him. "What did you say?!" my first mate asked revealing sharp claws. "U-uh, that I will get back to work" the very young Megadracosaurus said. My first mate did have to go through some tests before becoming first mate. When someone challenged this Dragon, they would always lose. "Will you try to convince him?" my first mate asked. "No, I'm going to like seeing him suffer, speaking of that, what about you? How's your side of the plan coming along?" I asked. "Just fine, I'm just waiting for your signal" my first mate replied. "Oh no, that won't be neccessary, you just continue with your part. If you fail, the whole plan is ruined" I said. With a quick nod big wings swooped up and flew into the sky, leaving.

**Yep. I hate that Toothless didn't find any other Nightfury's. :( Well, I have more things in stored. I thank these peoples**

**zuri123**

**Megadracosaurus**

**nightfury97**


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting Rudy

**Hey! I thank the three people who really have been loyal to me, since I got back from my break. Megadracosaurus, Zuri123, Nightfury97! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Toothless POV**

I held a satisfied smirk in my face. "That was pretty rude, if you ask me" Ellie said. "So, I never said I was going to be nice?" I asked rolling me eyes. "You should be more kind with Shadow!" Peaches said, if you ask me, she sounded like she was nagging at me. "Manners? This is the wild. You have to survive. Everybody for themselves. There's no manners out here, isn't that right Buck?" I asked calling out to him. "Hate to break it to you mate, but Nightclaw's got a point" Buck replied. "I think you should stop thinking about your 'male pride', and apologize to Shadow" Shira said. I looked at the guys. Then broke out into laughter. When we stopped laughing Ellie started glaring at Manny. "Hold on Ellie, your not actually serious, right?" Manny asked. "As a matter a fact, I _am _being serious, Manny" Ellie replied annoyed. "Pfft, why should I?" I asked casually. "You disrespected her, then flirted with her" Shira said. "She asked for it. I was _only _being honest" I said."Yeah, exactly!" Crash said on my left. "Toothless didn't do anything wrong!" Eddie said on my right. "Ahem!" Ellie said while giving them a look. "I think I'm siding with the guys on this one" Sid said.

"I don't care! I'm just hungry, Sid go get me some food!" Old sloth said. " I don't think it matters, how about we move on?" Manny suggested. Ellie and Peaches basically ignored him. "C'mon, Ellie! Don't fuss over this! Its not that big of a deal" Manny said. "Not that big of a deal? You think disrespecting a female, is not a big deal?" Peaches asked. Then they walked away with Manny following. "Oh, see this is what happends when your the dominated in a relationship" Buck whispered to me. I simply nodded. "What about you Diego? What do you have to say about this?" Shira asked. "Me? U-uh.." Diego replied studdering. "This is the part where his loyalty to us is tested" Buck whispered. I nodded and watched grinning. "I think Nightclaw shouldn't have to apologize if he doesn't want to. She did started it, didn't she?" Diego asked. Shira glared at me and walked away. "Whew, that was a close one" Crash said. "Nice job Diego, I honestly didn't think you'd pull through" I said.

"To be honest, I didn't either" Diego replied. "Well, now that that's settled down, would you like to meet Rudy?" Buck asked. Crash and Eddie started shaking. "D-did you s-say Rudy?" Sid asked. "Yes, the one and only" Buck replied with a psychotic smile. "Oh would you look at that, G-granny's calling me" Sid said running away. "All righ I guess its just us five then" Buck said leading the way. "So Buck, you do have Rudy under control, right?" Diego asked. "Why are you so worried? You sound almost as nervous as when you're talking to Shira" I said joking. "Hey! I do not get nervous when I talk to Shira!" Diego defended. "Suurre, and I'm smart" Crash said. I chuckled. "Alright we're here. RUDY! COME OUT YOU LAZY DINO" Buck yelled. I heard a roar. He said nothing in particular, it was just a roar. "I would usually call him 'a lazy lizard' but I don't want to offend you, mate" Buck said. "Why does everybody assume I'm a lizard?" I muttered. **"Thank you for nothing, you useless repltile" Hiccup's words rang. **I turned my attention to someone whining.

_"The nerve of him. I should eat him up! I wish I could" _a voice said. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked. "All I heard was more roaring" Eddie said. "I think I just heard 'Rudy'" I replied. "Oh that's right, you can understand Dinosaurs. Maybe you can finally figure out what Rudy's always roaring about" Buck said. I rolled my eyes. Then an image of a big white Dinosaur caught my sight. He was bigger than the T-rex's. He had big jaws with sharp teeth coming out of them. He almost reminded me of a Monstrous Nightmare. He also had longer limbs than the T-rex also. "Ello Rudy!" Buck called out. _"What do you want now?!" _Rudy asked growling. "He's asking 'what do you want'" I tiredly said. _"You even bring tresspassers to __**my **__territory?!" _Rudy asked. " I take it he's not happy to see me" Buck said. "Or us either" I said. "Look Rudy, are you still mad at me for taking your tooth? Its an eye for tooth, and a tooth for an eye" Buck yelled. "Did he take your eye?" I asked Buck. _"Yes, I took his eye, then he took my tooth" _Rudy muttered. "Then you're even" I said. _"Huh? No, we will never be even. And what is a weak small Dinosaur doing intoduding in my territory?!" _Rudy asked.

"I'm not a dinosaur! I'm a Dragon! A different kind of repltile than you! I'm not even weak!" I growled. "Woah mate, those are fighting words I'm hearing. What exactly is Rudy saying to you?" Buck asked. "Yeah, I think we should go back" Diego said. _"Tell that weasel that I'll fight him later. I'm going to see, just how strong you are" _Rudy challenged. "Buck. He says he'll fight you later. Right now, he's occupied" I said smirking. I flew up in top speed circling around him. Rudy bought up his long sharp claws up swinging at me. I dodged them easliy. I couldn't use my sharp claws on him, I perfer to use them on smaller prey. "Ey mate! What exactly do you think your doing?!" Buck asked. I ignored him and continued to fly past Rudy. After his jaws snapping at my tail, I decided to start attacking. I blew a powerfull fireball at him. He took that by surprise, but he wasn't down yet. His claws manage to get me and I started bleeding. I blew more fireballs at him. I figured his weak spot is more in the neck area. Rudy flinched and started tumbling. He still wasn't down yet though.

I used my whole body to punch him down. He toppled into the huge forest. _"You win, for now. We're not done yet!" _Rudy roared. I came down from the air unfazed. What did faze me, was Shadow standing there, amused. "I have to admit Nightclaw. That was pretty impressive. You should use more speed, then let your prey tire themsleves out. Lastly, attack when least expected" Shadow said winking then leaving me open mouthed. I saw how she laughed as she happily walked away. I didn't take my eyes of her. "Ahem" Diego said grinning. I glared at him "Shut up".

**Did you know that Nightfury's fire, actually burns hotter than a Deadly Nadder. Well acetylene (Nightfury's fire) can burn at around 6,500 degrees fahrenheit while the Nadders fire (magnesium) burns at around 5,600 degrees fahrenheit.** **Hurray for badass Nightfury and having the hottest fire!**


	17. Chapter 17 Frienemies?

**I'm soo happy. I got more reviews! Now, you all deserve this chapter. You all, are awesome. Look below for the thanks. You might just see your pen name. ENJOY!**

**~Toothless POV~**

"Look who's talking, and you say _I_ get nervous when I talk to Shira" Diego teased. "First of all, you still do. Second of all, shut up. How many times do I have to say it, until it reaches that thick skull of yours?" I asked. "Oh, try another five times, just to make sure" Crash suggested. "Well mate, it looks like your fight with Rudy, wounded you" Buck said. I looked at my side. "Eh, that's nothing, it usually heals by its self" I said. "I don't know, that looks pretty bad" Diego said. "It look perfectly- wait, its bleeding? I think I'm gonna-" Eddie got cut off as he grabbed his stomach. "Eddie! Get a grip!" Crash said before slapping him three times. "Alright, I'm good" Eddie said. "I'll just lick it clean, my saliva has the ability to heal" I said. "Interesting mate. Can I ask you, are your wings, heavy?" Buck asked. I stretched them out. "Not really" I replied. "Woah, look at how long his wings actually are" Crash said. My wings started getting scratched by the trees, so I let them relax in place.

"I think, those are bigger that the pterodactyls (pronounced: terridacto)" Buck said. "What?" I asked confused at the word he just said. "Oh that's nothing, now go find a lake and get you wound healed" Buck said. "Oh, and _maybe _you should take _Shadow's _tips, and you won't get hurt next time" Diego said chuckling. I stuck my tongue at him since he obviously isn't going to listen if I tell him to shut up. I quickly traveled to the nearest lake. I started licking and washing my wound. It wasn't that big, just three claw marks. Then I snapped my head towards a noice. "Calm down, its just me!"

**~Shadow POV~**

"Calm down, its just me!" I said walking to him. "That's exactly what I'm worried about" Nightclaw replied. "So I see you let your prey hurt you" I said ignoring his past statement. "I really don't care, I get wounded frequently" he said. "See if you were smarter, maybe this wouldn't of happened" I said. "Oh, and if you would've battled that gigantic Dinosaur, you wouldn't have gotten hurt?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Hey! Don't get all sarcastic with me, _Toothless"_ I said smirking. He paused for a second then seemed to glare at me. "Don't call me that. Only my friends call me that!" he said. "I can call you whatever I want to!" I replied. "No you can't!" he said growling. "Oh really, Toothless?" I asked. His eyes widened, though I didn't know if it was from shock, or something else. His teeth were now retracted. "Toothless. **Toothless. **_Toothless." _I said confident and strong.

He came close to me, glaring. Not moving, bearly breathing. Then I felt a strong force of air, and he was gone. I saw he was by a lake catching some fish. I felt slightly offended that he just, left not even saying a word, or even fighting with me. The nerve of him. "Toothless!" I called out. He simply ignored me. I narrowed my eyes. Oh no, he is definately _not_ ignoring me. "Toothless!" I called out even louder. He simply ate his fish, like I was invisible like a Changewing Dragon. "Oh Toothless.." I said in a specific tone of voice. I saw him shiver. Gottcha. I was finally getting to him. He was so close to nearly turning to look at me. Then he shook and doused himself with water. "Nightclaw" I muttered/growled. "Did someone call me?" he asked turning up and playing dumb. Oh I see his little game. He will ignore me until I call him Nightclaw. If there's anything I hate more, its losing. "Night. Claw!" I said gritting my teeth. "Oh yes, Shadow?" he asked innocently. "Why don't you ever give up?" I asked wearily. I decided to catch my own fish also. "Giving up, means I lost, and you win" he replied. "Exactly, that's kinda what I was hinting at" I said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"I don't like losing, especially to someone like you" Nightclaw said muttering the last part. I was getting angry at him again. "Why, huh? Why can't you bear losing to someone like me? Am I not up to your 'glorious male pride' standards? Or is it because you finally met someone that can beat you?!" I asked angry. "I don't have to answer that. If you just came to find me to rub it in my face, then you can just be on your way out" he said angrily. I paused. What did he mean by 'rubbing it in his face'? Can I beat him? I groaned and took a bite out of my fish. I groaned. "You know, your a really confusing Dragon" I said. _"I'm confusing?!" _he asked offendedly. "I'm glad you also agree" I said grinning a little. "What I meant was that, you're pretty confusing" Nighclaw said. "Oh really, and why is that?" I asked wearily again. "I don't really know if you're serious, ignoring, or just playing around" he said.

"So, you're calling me bipolar?" I asked taken back. "Wait, no- I meant- Ugh. I really don't know, see this is what I meant" he said. "You know, I think this is the first decent converstion we've ever had" I said. "I don't know about decent, but this is our longest conversation without wanting to kill eachother" he said. "That's a shame, I was really itching for a fight" I said winking. "Maybe you'll get it later, but just now by me" Nightclaw said. "And why not?! I'm I too good to fight you, or what?" I asked. "I wouldn't want something lovely like you to get hurt" he said giving me another wink. I blinked a couple times. "Was that an insult, or a compliment?" I asked. "I don't know, _you_ tell me" he said with amusment in his voice. I flopped down on the ground by the lake. This is why he's confusing. He gently sat down across from me. The sun was coming down. This day seems to go by really fast.

"Hey, Tooth- ahem, I mean Nightclaw, how far from our time do you thing we are?" I asked. "I don't know, it could be more than 200 moons" he replied. "And what about you, where do you live, I mean in our time where do you live?" I asked. "In an island called Berk. I'll admit, it is kinda small, but I don't need much to be satisfied" Nightclaw replied. "Sounds like you really loved that place" I said. His eyes seemed be gleaming. Why didn't I notice how defined his green eyes were. They didn't look light green, nor dark green, amazing. "What about you, where do you live?" he asked. "I travel a lot, you can say I get bored after a short time. I love the adventure, but keep in mind, that I'm not as psychotic as that weasel" I said joking. "Look at that, see your not such a bit- uh, bit annoying as you seem" he said getting up. "Shut up" I said invoulantarily grinning. "You're going to have to repeat that, because no matter how many times you say it, I will not listen" he said. "I might be able to keep you up all night saying shut up" I threatened. "Whatever, lets get back, I really have no idea how long we've been out here" Nightclaw said. We continued to walk to the others. "So, can you say I'm your friend now?" I asked. "Eh, I'm still leaning towards acquaintance" he replied. "Its a work in process" I said winking.

**Yes. That was a long conversation, if you wanna call it that. I hope you guys are noticing what I'm trying to do. If not, then you'll find out. I thank and reply to these peoples**

**zuri123: Thank you, I'm really happy that you're enjoying this! ^_^**

**Megadracosaurus: Yep, I'm trying to keep this funny. Oh and a Firworms fire is like getting hit with a Nadders fireball. But if a Nightfury has a hotter fire than a Nadders, then I'm guessing its hotter than a Fireworms. PS: You probably know what I'm doing, right?**

**nightfury97: I really hope they're great. Thank you! :)**

**Guest: I'm glad it was, I try. Thanks for you're review!**

**Toothless Fan 1: I like your idea, but I think I'll use that for my other story'Life with Toothless' How ever his friends will come up soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Huennekens: That's alright! I really appreciate that you like my chapters! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18 What are you implying!

**I don't know how long I've been typing this story, but I'm glad I have. You guys make me feel so special! ^_^ Well ENJOY!**

***Toothless POV***

Why does Shadow seem like a good Dragon to talk to? Wait, how did I even start talking to her, in a _friendly _way? We were silent now. Not awkward silence, but peacefull silent. I would occasionally glance at her beauty, when she wasn't looking of course. I really shouldn't care. I swear one little thing I say, and she gets offended. At least she knows that I won't fight her. I scented the herd. When we both revealed ourselves everybody stared at us. "Why is everybody staring at us?" Shadow whispered. I shrugged. "I feel very awkward and uncomfortable right now" I whispered to her. "What's the matter? What made you two not want to fight with eachother? Are we in danger?" Diego asked half sarcastic. "What, we can't have a normal conversation without a reason?" I asked. "Its just that, I thought you two hated eachother" Sid said. "Ey! Shut up and le me sleep already!" Old Sloth yelled. "Eh, its a work in progress" I replied. I heard Shadow laugh. I glanced at her then smirked/smiled. "Well I'm glad that's over with. Tomorrow we actually begin to search for that stone, instead of slacking off" Ellie said.

"So your going to need all the rest you can get" Peaches said. They both swung on trees with Crash and Eddie, who already were asleep. Manny layed on the floor, Sid on a rock, and Shira and Diego on a fair distance from eachother. Buck was sleeping in a leaf bed. I walked away from them and hung on a tree. I was getting comfortable until I heard a smooth voice. "Oh, so you're _that_ type of Nightfury" she said. "Oh, you again" I said glancing and looking away. "Don't be like that, now. I thought we were aquaintances" Shadow said. "So, what do you mean "That kind of Nightfury?" I asked. "I perfer to sleep on the ground, I don't like sleeping while hanging" Shadow replied. "I get it now" I said chuckling. "What do you 'get'?" Shadow asked. "You like to lie on the ground while sleeping, and your name is Shadow" I said. "Ha ha, very clever" she said rolling her eyes. "So, why sudden interest in talking to me?" I asked. "I guess you don't want to talk to me.." Shadow said. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that" I said.

"Whatever happened to the big asshole, smug, egotastic Nightfury, huh?" Shadow asked. "Whatever happened to that annoying, sassy, bitch Nightfury?" I asked. I heard a small growl come from her. "Wait, remember, I let you call me asshole" I said. "No you didn't, I decided to call you that, and you only agreed" she said. "You can tell that you're really close to being my friend" I said sarcastically. "Alright, alright, I'll stop, but you admit it, right?" she asked. "How about, you stop and pay attention, and notice the beautiful things around you?" I asked. "Notice? What do you mean, there are no beautiful thing to notice" Shadow replied. "See, that's you're problem. You're not good at noticing. Look around you, like that moon and how peacefull the wind is" I said. She stopped and every thing was quiet. All you could hear is the wind howling and the moon shining upon us. "Noticing huh? I guess I could try that" she whispered. Then we made eye contact again. This time I didn't feel like flying with the blue in her eyes, rather than swimming around in her marvelous blue eyes, like the sea.

"You know you have a really interesting eye color" I pointed out. "I know, I have been told many times" she said. "Why can't you just except a compliment, normaly?" I asked. "Last time I checked I wasn't normal" she said winking. There's that feeling again. Everytime she winks she makes me have this weird feeling. I got comfortable again. "And why exactly aren't you normal?" I asked in the same tone of voice while smirking. I have to remember, if I ever get dominated, I will end up like ... Manny. I must not show vulnerability. "The one who is normal, will be found on the best path, but the one who is weird will be found on all paths" she said. "But what if all your adventure, is in one path?" I asked. "Good night, Toothless" she said curling up on the ground. "Good night, Shadow" I said grinning to sleep.

***Shadow POV* **

I saw him grinning right before he went to sleep. I never knew he was so comfortable to talk to. Of couse, he does kinda have a dry sense of humor, but don't we all? I finally closed my eyes and went into deep sleep. Morning- I woke up and saw Nightclaw still asleep. I smirkired and I lightly flapped my tail in his face. It caused him to flinch but he didn't wake up. I saw that everbody was still asleep. I took my oportunity to leave them. After all I don't want to wake them up. Besides, I can go hunt for fish in peace.

***Gutt POV***

I saw my first mate arrive, right on schedule. "So, how are you doing?" I asked. "I'm doing perfect, I've been observing, and they haven't even noticed yet" my first mate replied. "What about, _him?"_ I asked refering to someone in specific. "All according to plan" my first mate replied with a stern face. "Are you sure?" I asked. Then my first mate gave a sigh. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you've-" I got cut off. "Of course not, I'm just doing my job, and I hope you'll give me what I want!" my first mate demanded. "Yes, I know what you mean. I want you to make sure about _him" _I replied. "Yes Captin Gutt" my first mate said before flying off. I chuckled. Naive little creature, if only _you _would see that you shouldn't trust in anyone, especially placing your trust with me.

***Toothless POV***

I dreamt that someone brushed something against my face. I woke up. I hopped down from the tree I was on. Then, I realized that Shadow wasn't here. I looked around through many places but I could find her. I saw Sid lazily yawning and making a poor effort to waking up, I saw Shira and Diego stretching, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie getting off the tree, and Buck carving something with his toothknive. Yet, Shadow wasn't here. I as put my head up, I saw Diego smirking at me. "Lose something?" Diego asked. "No" I replied a little to quickly. "Or should I saw _someone" _he continued. "I said NO" I repeated. "Oh please, I know you're looking for Shadow" Diego said laughing. "What?! No I'm not!" I said looking away. "Oh come one, you spent half of the evening talking to her, then you come back here, only to talk to her again right before you go to sleep" Diego said. "What are you implying?!" I asked while glaring. "That you have an eye on a certin someone" Diego said. "I could say the same thing about you" I replied. "We're not talking about me, aren't we?" Diego asked. "No, but we are talking about the same subject, aren't we?" I asked. Then Shadow came in. "Hey Shadow, where you been?" Diego asked casually beating me to the question. I quietly glared at him. "Just, catching some fish" Shadow replied. I noticed her features. Not making eye contact, standing up straight, and she sounds _too _casual. Is she hiding something?

**Alright, next chapter is the chapter **_**some **_**of you have really been waiting for! There will be familiar characters next chapter. I'm not going to say who (or how many) I thank and reply to these peoples:**

**Megadracosaurus: Yes, Nadders have that lucky weapon of venomous spikes! **

**zuri123: You'll find out, but no, the humans will not come**

**Huennekens: Yes it was, I was trying to make the conversation **_**interesting. **_**Your welcome, anybody who reviews in my story, will be mentioned! :)**

**Patricia: Thank you! I love new reviewers for my story**

**Toothless Guest 1: Thanks for your review**


	19. Chapter 19 Who's this!

**So, I got a new IPhone, and please forgive me for any mistakes. Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your Dragon nor Ice Age. Enjoy.**

* * *

Toothless POV

I ignored the feeling. "Oh, do you hear that? Sounds like I'm needed else where" Diego said leaving. I knew he was lying. "What's the matter? It almost seems like you expected me to bring you back some fish" Shadow said. "Yeah right, I think I can deal with myself" I said confidently. "I'm sure you can, but if you start calling for help I'm just going to say that you said that you can take care of yourself" Shadow said shrugging and smirking. "Like I'd ask for your help" I replied. "Oh that's right. The big and powerful Nightfury can't swallow his pride" Shadow said laughing. "I don't know weather to agree or deny that" I said. She winked again. "So where are going to go if we find the stone?" I asked. "I'm not sure will actually will" she replied. "Don't be so sure, besides all I'm asking is where will you go once we go back?" I asked. "I don't know, I really don't have a specific home. In all honesty, I'd rather just keep traveling. But what about you, where will you go?" Shadow asked. "I live in a village, on an island with the humans" I replied. "Humans? I never expected you to live with humans, but why live with humans?" Shadow asked tilting her head.

I sighed. "Do you remember when you were watching me fight that gigantic Dinosaur?" I asked. "Yeah" Shadow replied. "Remember how Buck mentioned something about an eye for and an eye and a tooth for a tooth?" I asked. "Yes, I'm familiar with that saying" she replied. "Well, when I was on a regular raid for the Blue Death, I got caught. The worst thing was that I got caught by a puny human. I was sure that I was as good as dead. I was tied up, injured, and half of my tail had been taken off during my hard fall. Yet when the human saw me, he let me go, and untied me. I didn't kill the human and soon after he began to visit me more often. I began to warm up to him. He even made me a replacement tail, but he controlled it, though. When the other humans found out they wanted to chain me up. We weren't actually very 'friendly' with each other.

When I was distracted, the other humans captured me and used me to find the Blue Death's island. My human friend found me, helped me again, and both of us killed the Blue Death. A lot of things happened next, but at the end humans ended up friends with Dragons" I said taking a deep breathe. Shadow's eyes shun with interest, then changed back to normal. "Is this the part where I pity you?" Shadow asked with sarcasm. "No, actually this is the part where you admire my bravery" I replied. "Pfft, yeah right. But I do admire that with everything that happened and you managed to stay strong" Shadow said making eye contact with me and muttering the last part. This always happens when we make eye contact. We always end up admiring each other silently. "But you were also stupid on getting caught and trusting a human" Shadow said turning away. "Of course" I said smiling bitterly. Then I heard screaming. It was Crash and Eddie. "Help! Spikes are being thrown at us!" Crash yelled.

Regular POV with Crash and Eddie minutes before

"Okay, so we're looking for a magical stone" Eddie said looking around. "Where do we find that?" Crash asked. "Maybe it glows, lets just look for something that glows" Eddie said. "Uhh, no fair, why are we looking for the stone? Why isn't Nightclaw helping?" Crash asked. "Oh Diego said he's too busy talking to his 'girlfriend'" Eddie replied. "Oh, why not look for something colorful, instead of something that glows?!" Crash suggested. "That is perfect!" Eddie exclaimed. Both posseum spent minutes looking around and they had found nothing colorful. Until they found sharp colorful spikes. "Look! Lets go check it out!" Eddie said pointing. Both of them made the mistake of touching the spikes. As soon as they did, an angry animal turned around. "Oh no! Its a Dinosaur!" Crash exclaimed. "How dare you touch MY spikes! And I can assure you that I'm no Dinosaur!" The animal with wings yelled. "Bro, I bet she's lying" Eddie whispered to Crash. Then spiked went up and it all went down hill from there. Lets just say that Crash and Eddie had to run as fast as their little legs could take them, because playing dead was not an option. "Help! Spikes are being throw at us!" Crash yelled.

Shadow POV

I watched as Crash and Eddie ran towards us. I saw an angry Nadder with venomous spikes ready to be thrown. If any of those would head in my direction, I would attack this Nadder. Just as the her tail curved to throw, and I was readying to attack, she stopped when she glanced at Nightclaw. "Wait a minute, that's you Toothless, right?" the Nadder asked. "Stormfly, what brings you to the past?" Nightclaw asked casually. Wait, they know each other? I saw Crash and Eddie still shaking from the fear. I saw both Nightclaw and this 'Stormfly' kept talking as if she wasn't going attack us a minute ago. I felt left out and ignored. I hate being ignored, especially from Nightclaw. Why was he giving her all his attention? Wasn't I talking to him first? You know what, why am I worrying about this? I should be grateful that I don't have to talk to Nightclaw anymore. He's annoying, right? Then why do I feel irritated at 'Stormfly' the Nadder? "Hmm, so you guys know each other?" I asked irritated. "Yeah, she's one of my friends back at the village I was telling you about" Nightclaw replied. "Who's this?" Stormfly asked looking at me. "Stop starring, it's rude" I muttered. "I'm just deciding wheather you look trust worthy or not" she replied. "Listen, I want to last a whole day with out killing someone, so how about both of you stop, so you're not the first one's on my list. Now, this is Shadow the sassy Nightfury, and those two possum you nearly killed are Crash and Eddie" he introduced. She whispered something to Nightclaw. "Yeah right" he replied sarcastically. what did she tell him? "Let me introduce you to the other herd members" Nightclaw said. Oh goody, she gets to come and talk with Nightclaw along the way, while I carry the fainted Crash and Eddie.

**Ohhh, someone's jealous. More surprises will be revealed. I thank these peoples (I'm too lazy to reply Sorry! Next time I will)**

**Megadracosaurus**

**Huennekens**

**zuri123**

**Patricia**

**Guest**


	20. Chapter 20 A rock?

**Wow! Happy 20 th chapter! Yayyy! I'm so happy I was able to continue this story for 20 chapters! Well, technically 19 th, but who cares! Oh so this chapter was premade, so I'm sorry I couldn't put in what some of you guys wanted. Anyways ENJOY! ^0^ PS: Happy Easter! **

* * *

Toothless POV-

"Let me guess, some rock bought you here?" I asked. "How did you know?" Stormfly asked. "That's because the same thing happened to me" I replied. "It seems as if you made a lot of friends" she said referring to the three I introduced. Oh, I forgot about Shadow. I looked behind and saw her stick her tongue at me, I did the same to her. "I have to warn you about the others, though" I said. "What about them?" Stormfly asked. "You know what, I'll describe them to you when you meet them" I said. "How long have you been here?" Stormfly asked. "A couple days, why?" I asked. "According to Hiccup, you haven't even been missing for 15 minutes" Stormfly replied. "What?!" I asked. "I guess Astrid hasn't noticed that I'm missing" Stormfly said. "Well speaking of the future, how has those 15 minutes, that I've been gone been?" I asked. "Same old Berk. Hiccup showed Astrid the stone, and I accidentally read it. Before that Hiccup thinks that your fishing" Stormfly said. All of a sudden I felt two things thrown on my back. "What was that for?" I asked. "Crash and Eddie fainted because of your friend, therefor, you will carry them" Shadow said smirking. She sounded satisfied and, bitter? But why? Stormfly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Since we're on the topic of describing, why don't you describe these three?" Stormfly asked. "Crash and Eddie are twins. They stick together, and they do stupid activities. I've hardly ever seen them apart. Shadow, she's from our time. She also got stuck here. She is annoying, she gets offended real easily, she can be a bitch, but in the end she can be pleasant and comfortable to talk with" I replied. "Sounds like you really took the time to know her" Stormfly said. "As if, the times I usually talk with her, we're both fighting" I said scowling. I heard the herd. "They're right over here" I said. When we were there the first thing that was noticed was Stormfly. "Uh, so this is my friend Stormfly. She also got stranded here, and she is from the same place I'm from" I said out loud. Then Buck came forward and inspected her. "Now, is she also a Dragon, mate?" Buck asked. "Yes, but there are many other species of Dragons, her species is called a Deadly Nadder" I replied. Buck looked at her wing span, talons, and her scales. I heard Stormfly quietly growl.

Then Buck took a took at her tail. He made the mistake at touching them because her spikes were thrown at him. Buck dodged them, and that surprised me because Stormfly hadn't intended to miss. Like when I shoot my fireballs, I never miss, just like when she throws her spikes, she doesn't miss. "Wowie! I've never seen anythin' like that! You're not built for speed like Nightclaw over there, you attack with your spikes!" Buck exclaimed. "They're also venomous" Stormfly muttered. "And there venomous! Well mate, shoot at me again!" Buck said taking his toothknive out and getting in a specific stance. "No, no, no! There will be no more shooting of spikes!" Manny demanded. "Party killer" Buck muttered dusting himself off. "Nice to meet you Stormfly. I'm Ellie, that's my daughter Peaches, my mate Manny, those two are my adoptive brothers Crash and Eddie, that's Diego and Shira, that's Buck and- wait, where's Sid and Granny?" Ellie asked. "Toothless, what are these animals?" Stormfly asked.

"Those three animals with lots of fur, are mammoths, that are herbivores. These two are Sabertooth Tigers, they use their large teeth to kill, which mean they are carnivores. Those other two are possum, they are herbivores also. Me? I'm a weasel! I'm a herbivore, unless you count hunting for adventure, carnivore" Buck introduced. Then we were interrupted by Sid. "Guys! There's a snoring rock! Look follow me!" Sid yelled. "Sid, we don't have time for made up things!" Manny said annoyed. Crash and Eddie then regained conscienceness again. "Did someone say something made up?" Eddie asked. "Ahh! Dude! Its her again!" Crash said before running behind Eddie. "That's Stormfly, and she won't hurt you anymore" Peaches said. "Just don't call me Dinosaur again, because I'm a Dragon" she said. Then both of them popped up behind her back. "That's awesome! Its another Dragon!" Crash said. Stormfly looked annoyed but ignored them. "I don't know about you, but I'm checking out the snoring rock" Buck said. "Wait! I don't think you should go!" Manny said.

"Rule number 5, Buck listens to nobody!" he said walking off only to be followed by the rest of the herd. Manny groaned but followed. "You coming?" Stormfly asked. "I'm coming, I'll catch up in a little bit" I said turning to Shadow who was napping on the ground. She nodded and left. I walked over to Shadow. "I know you're awake" I said. "Oh so you remembered I was still here, how nice of you" Shadow said sarcastically opening and eye then closing it. I tilted my head confused. I looked up and saw a squirrel hugging an acorn while another female squirrel was behind him crossing her arms annoyed. He's ignoring her and he doesn't even notice that he is. Oh... Wait? Why is life so ironic? "Shadow, come on don't be like this" I said groaning. No response, this time she didn't even glance at me. "Of course, you can never be uncomplicated, can you?" I muttered. I saw her smirk. "Oh you find this funny, do you?" I asked offendedly. Her smirk went wider.

"Can you at least look at me? Its rude not to look at someone that's talking to you" I said laying in front of her two feet away. "Its also rude to stare" she said opening her eyes. "Are you talking to me now?" I asked. All she did was keep her smirk and make eye contact with me. "Its also rude to ignore" Shadow said. "I know, I guess I was kinda ignoring you" I said sighing. "You actually knew what you did wrong?! Wow, that's a big accomplishment on your part" she said sarcastically with a scowl. "No need for sarcasm" I said. "Better than being ignored, though" she said. I groaned out loud. "This would've been easier to do if you weren't difficult" I said. "What a great thing to say when you're supposed to be apologizing" Shadow said. "Look if you forgive every bad thing I've ever done of said to you, I'll show you something that I only show to my best friend" I said.

Shadow nodded. I put my teeth in my gums and I started to curve my lips upward into a weird awkward smile that humans do. Pure humor was writen on Shadow's face. Then she cracked. I could hear laughter coming from her. At first it was soft but soon enough it went loud. Her eyes closed because she was laughing real hard. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Wait for me!" Shadow called out. "Are you done?" I asked irritated. "Wait, can you show me that smile again?" she asked. I gave her a 'No' sarcastic face. "I'll eventually make you smile again" Shadow said. Her tail touched mine, making me jump. "N-now, I'm sure the others can't be that far. Lets go" I said. We both took off and zoomed lightning fast through the forest. It turns out that the herd was bearly arriving.

I saw a large brown rock on the ground. The heard glanced at our arrival, but said nothing. "How excatly did you find this?" I asked. "Well it all started when.." Sid started. Sid flash back- Sid was walking behind his granny. "I'm tired! Why'd you have to wake me up?!" Granny asked. "But Granny, I thought you were hungry! I'm out here to get you something to eat" Sid whined. "Oh yeah, that's right! I am hungry! So go get me some fruit!" Granny impatiently yelled. "I'm going, geez!" Sid muttered. He started to climb a tree. He struggled to get a taking a deep breath after moving an inch. He grabbed the mango then fell from the tree. "Okay *breathe* here you go Granny" Sid said taking more deep breathes. Granny quickly chewed up the fruit with the sharp teeth Sid gave her. "Good, now leave me alone! I'm gonna take a nap!" Granny said before laying down by a tree.

"Ughh, I'm tired" Sid said. Then he spotted a rock. "Ahh perfect" Sid said before leaning on it. All of a sudden, Sid heard snoring. "Ahhh!" Sid yelled falling on his spine. "It snores! I-I got to tell the others!" Sid said scattering away. End- "And that's basically what happened" Sid said. "Wait a minute! That's not a rock!" Stormfly said. The rock then uncurled and opened its eyelids. "Its alive!" Eddie yelled. "Look at that, I knew this seemed familiar, its Meatlug!" I exclaimed. "Who?" Shira questioned. "Meatlug the Gronkle. She lives near us in the present, and she's also our other Dragon friend" Stormfly said. Buck came up to her narrowing his eyes to inspect her. He jumped on her back knocking on her rock like scales or skin. Meatlug was utterly confused. Buck also lightly slapped his hands against Meatlug's small wings. "Your not meant for flying, I presume. Your skin armor protects you from injuries, and you can use your big tail to attack predators" Buck stated.

Even I was impressed. "Why am I being stared at and observed by these weird mammals?" Meatlug asked. "Stormfly, its your turn to explain" I yelled. She groaned and lowered her head. I went to Shadow. "I don't think you'll ever see a sight like this again" Shadow said pointing at the group. "I can name beautiful sights though" I said. "Like what?" Shadow asked. "Sunsets, sunrise, moon set, moon rise, and maybe you when your quiet" I said. "Can you stop complimenting me and insulting me at the same time? Do one or the other, but thank you" Shadow said not looking at me. "Wow! You actually accepted a compliment normally, interesting" I said jokingly. "Shut up, and I guess I apologize for being to complicated" Shadow said. "Are you sure your alright? The Shadow I know would never say that!" I said sarcastically shocked. "Stop making such a big deal, all I did was apologize" she snapped. "Alright, oh and don't worry this time I didn't forget about you, seeing as how much you love my attention" I said. "Your conversations get even more ridiculous every time" Shadow said.

Shadow/ Toothless POV

I feel so different around him/her. I feel so comfortable. Yet exillerating. He's/She's different, and I love that. My thoughts lately have wondered about him/her. I don't feel like acquaintances anymore. The more he/she ignores, the more I want to pursue. I even find myself giving this idiotic involuntary smile. How has he/she bended my ways? This wasn't supposed to happen. You know what! I have to shake this feeling off me, if I don't who knows what can happen? I should just stop with all these illusions. But with every time I have a conversation with him/her I start to admire more and get more attached. I feel, happy, but why is this happy so different, unexpected, and unable to be found any where or with anybody else? Its just- What's happening to me?

* * *

**Happy 20th! That last part was just a look at Shadow's/ Toothless' deep thoughts. Thank you! Even if your just a reader that never reviews. I was gonna post this earlier but I got caught up in the Soccer Classics. Yes I'm a mexican that loves soccer :). Oh so, depending on if I get a lot of views I might post 21's chapter tomorrow. I thank these peoples:**

**zuri123: It will be worse once the whole group of Dragons are there**

**Megadracosaurus: I'm sorry about not putting Hookfang, (since it was a premade chapter) but I will make sure his arrival will be awesome!**

**Guest: I will try to put some Diego/Shira for you, so your life can be complete lol**

**Patrica: Thank you! I promise to finish this story!**

**Huennekens: Hopefully your question was answered :)**

**Hookfang1: Thanks for your review, and I'm sorry Hookfang wasn't in this chapter**


	21. Chapter 21 A surprising search and find

**I'm so happy! I'm almost up to my goal of 100 reviews! ^^ Nothing much left to say but ENJOY!**

* * *

Toothless POV

"Ridiculous? Then, do you want our conversations to be normal?" I asked. "No no, continue with the ridiculous, Toothless" Shadow said. Every time she says my name, it makes me flinch, in a good way. "I can call you that, right?" Shadow asked her eye lids lowering looking dazed. I gulped. "Y-yeah. Ahem, go ahead, after all we are friends, right?" I asked lowering my eyelids also. Then her eyelids shot up and she shook her head. I'd say its a tie on who is the dominant in our complicated friendship relationship. If you can call it that. "I guess that all depends on you, you're my friend, am I yours?" Shadow asked. "Ye-" I got cut off by Stormfly calling me. Shadow and I came over to the group. "Now that we know each other, how bout we go looking for that stone, or was it a rock? Oh, hang on I'm getting an incoming call" Buck said going to a corner. "So, we'll all split up in groups. Buck you go with Sid and Granny, they're group A, Crash and Eddie is group B, Ellie, Peaches, and I are group C, Meatlug and Stormfly is group D, Nightclaw and Shadow are group E, and Diego and Shira are group F" Manny said. Somehow, I saw this coming.

"Now if any of you find it, I want you to call out in any way, got it?" Ellie asked. We all nodded and took our separate paths. "I think it was a little to coincidental that we got pared up" I muttered. "Does that mean you didn't wanna be pared up with me?" Shadow asked in an accusing voice. "Well, I have been stuck with you lately, so right now will be no different" I said shrugging. "Your not the best choice of Dragon to hang out with either" Shadow said. "Look who's talking" I replied. "You are" she said. "You know what I meant" I said. "Why do you always have to prove that you're better, huh?" she asked glaring. "The same reason, you always have to win an argument" I snapped. "Do you ever listen on how stupid you sound?" she asked. "Why should I? It's the same as listening to you" I said. Then she pounced on me, pinning me and glaring into my eyes. "I don't like being compared!" Shadow said growling. "Well, I don't like insults being thrown at me" I said returning her glare. "Well at least I'm not throwing fireballs! Besides, _you_ sure like starting the arguments" she said. "And don't start them for nothing" I replied winking and smirking. With another glare, she pushed me further into the ground, if that was possible.

Then she just got off me and walked away not saying a word. "Shadow?" I asked. No response. "Oh, don't tell me your giving me the silent treatment again" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. No response. "It doesn't matter, if you don't want to talk to me, I won't care" I said glaring at her. A couple of moments passed by with silence. At first I thought it was comfortable but then I felt uncomfortable. I was getting impatient now, I was surprised Shadow wasn't. She had her claws out, and she was purposely making a click with them as she walked. Her tail was lashing to a perfect rhythm. With every click I would flinch and get even more impatient. Shadow knew this was annoying me, that's why she didn't stop. "You know, we're going to have to talk if we're both looking for the stone" I said. I could of sworn she glanced. "The silence is gonna kill me" I muttered."If you make the silence go away I'll showyouthatsmileagain" I said muttering the last part. "What was that?" Shadow asked slyly. "You heard me" I muttered. "Can I see the smile?" she asked lowering her eye lids and smirking. I put my teeth back in place and smiled at her. I heard her laugh again. I quickly let my teeth slide out again. "There's not going to be any more silence, right?" I asked. She gave a sly laugh.

"I told you I'd get you to smile again, Toothless" she said smirking. "I can't help but think that I walked into that one" I muttered. Then their was silence again. "All we need is Sid charging in and yelling out 'Awkward!'" I said sarcastically. "Oh, right, changing the subject, what are the chances of us finding that specific stone?" Shadow asked. "I'd say they're pretty high" I said. "High? Its one small stone, and two of us with the herd. Do you really think that chances are high?" Shadow asked. "Keep in mind that I'm not normal, therefor I do not think normal" I said. I saw her rolling her eyes. "Would you like me to catch your rolling eyes?" I asked sarcastically. "Why do you take everything I call you, and turn it in to a compliment?" Shadow asked. "Why do you take everything I say, and turn it offensive?"

I asked. She gave a sigh and avoided making eye contact. "Why?" I asked getting serious. "Well..." she said trying to find her words. "Go on" I said being patient. "Toothless, this is a cruel hard world. I'm sure you once had to survive it also" Shadow said. "Yes, I remember the difficult times I faced. But your looking at the world as if it was a battle field. If you look in the angle I'm in, the world is a play ground. You know, it was meant to be enjoyed" I said. "I've been looking through this angle all my life. Do you blame me for being defensive?" Shadow asked. "I don't. I was like that to, until I realized that I didn't have to take on the world, alone" I said. "What do you mean?" Shadow asked. "What I'm trying to say is that, you don't have to face anything alone, anymore" I said looking down. Her eyes never left me. "And from now on, I have your back" I said still looking down. "Promise?" she asked. I looked straight into her eyes being sincere. "I promise"

Diego POV

We began walking away from the others. "I think its a little odd than Manny paired us up like this" Shira said. "I don't, I mean Crash and Eddie will get in and out of their own trouble, Buck watches Sid, so Sid and his Granny don't do anything stupid, Manny gets his family, Stormfly and Meatlug already know each other, Nightclaw and Shadow can't stand to be near or far from each other-" I got cut off. "What makes you say that?" Shira asked. "Haven't you seen that they haven't left each other's side lately?" I asked. "So you're saying that because they hang out with each other a lot, they like each other?" Shira asked. I nodded. "Well we hang out a lot, that's kind of saying that we like each other" Shira said winking. I made a nervous laugh. "Oh I almost forgot to ask you" Shira said. "Ask me what?" I said getting nervous. "Sid said you encountered the sirens" she said. "O-oh yeah.." I said weakly."This is out of curiousity, but what did you see?" she asked smiling at me. I don't know why and how does she do this. Then I saw a miniture Nightclaw next to me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Talking to Shira" I replied. I got slapped by his tail.

"No, you're getting dominated!" he yelled. "Now tell me, who's the dominant in a relationship?" Nightclaw asked. "Males?" I asked. "What are you?" he asked. "Male" I stated. "And what are you supposed to do?" he asked. "Be dominant" I stated. "Uh, Diego are you okay? You zoned out" Shira said. I turned to my shoulder and saw that the little Dragon was gone. "Uh, Shira have I ever told you how unique your fur is?" I asked smirking. "W-what?" she asked. "I think that if we stick together, the possibilities of finding the stone will increase" I said coming closer to her. Our fur was practically touching. "U-uh, o-okay" Shira said weakly. Both of us started walking. Our heads kept turning to see if we would see any sign of the stone. Then green gas started appearing. "Well, someone's having gas issues" Shira said joking. "That wasn't me" I said looking around. In the shadows we saw to things moving almost slithering. "C'mon! We can take it!" Shira said wanting to attack. "No Shira, we have to worry about the Herd also! We have to warm the others so no one gets hurt!" I ordered. "Diego-" Shira said. "What?" I asked. "Nevermind, lets go!" she said

Regular POV with Buck and Sid

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Sid asked flinching at every snapping plant. "Have I ever lead you down the wrong path?" Buck asked confident. "I guess not, after all you did rescue me" Sid said shrugging. Mean while Granny was looking in various places. "I'm starting to think we should, head another way" Sid said terrified. "Wait, did you hear that, mate?" Buck asked. "Hear what?" Sid asked. "Shhhh" Buck whispered. They all followed Buck to a large tree. Buck crept along quietly. "Come on out mate! I know you're there!" Buck said tauntingly. Then emerging from the tree was a large red animal with wings. "I'm going to die!" Sid yelled. The animal growled and glared at both of them. "Now, I don't know much about Dragons, but I can tell he's not happy" Buck said. Buck stared into the red Dragons eyes.

Then a rock slapped the Dragon. The red Dragon obviously wasn't happy. "Opps" Sid muttered shrugging. The Dragon ignored Buck and went after Sid. "Oh no! HELP ME! MANNY!" Sid yelled running. "Hold on Sid! I'll save you!" Buck yelled. Buck swung on a vine and landed on the Dragon's back. "This is amazing!" Buck yelled. He hoisted the Dragon up and that made him start flying. That only made the Dragon go faster. "Are you trying to make him kill me?" Sid asked. The chase went on and Buck had adrenaline go through him. The Dragon was weary of him, and he turned himself on fire. Buck was so surprised that he jumped up very high disappearing. The last think he yelled was "I GOTTA GET ME ONE OF THAT!". Sid was about to faint until the whole herd showed up excluding Stormfly, Meatlug, Shira, and Diego.

Shadow POV

We all heard Sid yelling. That meant we had to come all together, to save Sid. When I saw him, he was desperately gasping for air. Behind him was a Monstrous Nighmare. Nightclaw stepped forward tackling the Nightmare. "Now face the wrath of Nightclaw!" Sid yelled. Then they stopped. "Ey!" They both yelled. "This brings me back to when we were in the ring" Nightclaw said. "Oh yeah, remember how we almost killed each other?!" The Nightmare asked. They both sighed. "Good times, good times" they said. "Uhh? What happened? Did I miss something? I though you were on my side" Sid said. "This is Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare, also my friend" Nightclaw said. "So that's what you're species is called! Interesting!" Buck said. "Is there any other one of your friends that we haven't met?" Manny demanded. Shira and Diego suddenly came. "Guys, you gotta check this out, green gas is emerging!" Diego yelled. "Oh dad! Lets go check that out!" Peaches said. "No! If we go check it out, something bad will happen!" Manny said. "If she wants to check it out, let her, when I was her age I was independant" Nightclaw said.

"Yeah considering your only 17" Manny said. "Wait, your 17 Dragon years?" I asked. "Manny, that was not nice!" Ellie yelled. "Can you fire up any time?" Buck asked 'Hookfang'. "Guys" Crash said quietly. I was getting a headache, too many things were happening at the same time. "Yeah, why how old are you?" Nightclaw asked. "GUYS! LOOK!" Eddie yelled. We all turned and saw green gas aproaching us. Stormfly and Meatlug jumped out of the gas and yelled "Duck!". All of us obeyed an fire exploded all around us. I saw Manny shield Ellie and Peaches. Everybody else was on their own except I turned to my side and saw Nightclaw shielding me with his long wing. I was shocked. Soon enough, the exploding stopped. All our other arguments and conversations were forgotten. "What was that?" Crash asked. "It was like BOOM CRASH CAPLOSH!" Eddie yelled making movments with his hands. "If I'm not mistaken, that was the gas of a Hideous Zippleback" I said. "Barf and Belch are here" Stormfly said.

"Two of your other friends are here?" Diego asked. Coming in sights was a green or yellow two headed Dragon. "I never would of seen this coming" Buck said. "Barf! Belch!" Nightclaw yelled. His whole group of friends piled on each other in a playful way. Buck came close to Hookfang, and this 'Barf and Belch'. "He's going to examine them, isn't he?" I asked. Stormfly, Meatlug, and Nightclaw nodded. He went to Barf and Belch. Buck checked his wings, tails, and walked up one of their long necks. Buck literally opened their mouthes and inspected it. "Oh I see, you both need each other. Both of you have to move in sync. You use that fire gas thing to attack. I'd say you both are stealthy" Buck said hopping all over the place. Barf and Belch backed up and Meatlug started to explain on what's happening, to them. Buck then went over to Hookfang. He poked his horns, knocked on his scales, and felt his sharp teeth. "You like to crawl fast, like a lizard. You attack, but when your fired up, right? I'd say you're a pretty fast flier" Buck said hopping down from him.

"Alright, this is to much! I never expected these many Dragons to be here!" Manny yelled. "Manny, calm down" Ellie said. "No, Ellie, look! We have another fighting version of Shira and Diego, a porcupine, a rock, a flaming lizard, and another Crash and Eddie" Manny ranted. "Are we supposed to be offended?" Barf asked. Belch shrugged. I was slightly offended, I don't like being compared to Shira. "Look the sun is going down how about we sleep on it? Nightclaw will explain everything to the other Dragons" Ellie said calming Manny. He went along with it. "I'm gonna hit the sack" Buck said building a bed. The moon was rising and it was getting pitch black outside. Nightclaw and his friends were going some where else. "Where are you going?" I asked. "We're making a bonfire, you wanna come?" Nightclaw asked.

* * *

**I'm exited for the next chapter! I gotta warn you, there might be some drama. I'm very sorry that I'm lazy. Depending on the views, I'll update sooner. Well I thank these peoples~**

**Megadracosaurus: I hope you liked that Hookfang came up! ^_^**

**Hookfang1: Yes the awesome Hookfang, has appeared! **

**zuri123: Why thank you so much!**

**Patricia: They definitely do!**

**Huennekens: I will continue!**

**HTTYD fan 1: I'm sorry, I couldn't find any space to put in your idea. If you would've told me earlier I probably could of used it. Thank you for your review, though :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Gass and Confessions

**Alright. You all know I love ya's, right? But sadly I cannot use your brilliant awesome ideas. I'm sorry, its just that this story is close to its ending and I can't keep adding more things. I'm sorry, but I still love ya's! Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless POV

"A bonfire?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, Buck said he would lead my friends and I to a secluded place, away from the other herd members" I said. "Why 'away from the others'?" she asked. "My friends can be kinda loud, plus, the spots here aren't good enough. So, you coming?" I asked. Her eyes turned. "Well, I never been to a bonfire before" Shadow said. "We basically just talk about good times and fight with each other" I said. "That's just one our regular converations, if you ask me" Shadow said facing me again. "Except it's around a fire" I said. "How interesting.." Shadow said with sarcasm. "Just like you" I said with the same sarcasm. "I'd go, but there's a Night Fury jerk coming along" she said. "Oh really? What a coincidence, there was a defensive Night Fury that was also invited" I said. "The Night Fury probably denied because of the jerk" she said. "And that made the other Night Fury very happy not to deal with the defensive one" I replied.

"If you would be happy if I denied, why did you ask me?" Shadow asked glaring. "I thought we were just talking about two Night Fury's, why are you assuming its us, hmm?" I asked. "If you haven't noticed, we're the only two Night Fury here!" she said. "So you agree your defensive?" I asked. "I agree you a jerk" she snapped. "But we're talking about you" I said smugly. "I really want to hurt you right now, you know that?" she said still glaring. After staring at each other I gave a sigh. "I love our conversations" I said. Shadow rolled her eyes playfully. "Why do you even want me to come? I thought you hated me" Shadow said. "Hate? Nah, you're one of my friends now, I even showed you my smile" I said. "Thanks, I feel special and less hated now" she said winking. "And who said you weren't?" I asked winking. "Who says I'm not hated?" Shadow asked. "No, who says your not special?" I asked. "You're a real charmer, aren't you?" Shadow asked. "Only when I'm around certain people" I replied.

"I'm guessing that's me" she said. I looked into her eyes again. There was uncertiness and confusion in her eyes. "You seemed, worried" I said. "Its nothing that would concern you" she snapped. "You know, I can read you like an open book" I said. "Huh? Many people seem to think the opposite. They all say that I'm hard to read" she said looking down. "Do I look like everyone, to you? I actually thought I was some specific to you" I said joking. "Someone specially stupid" she said giving a small laugh. "I'd rather see you insulting me, than looking like that" I said. "How do you make your compliments so special?" Shadow asked sarcastically. We both took in a short laugh. "Remember when I said that I'd have your back?" I asked. Shadow nodded. "Never forget that you can trust me, too. You can tell me anything" I said looking down. "Toothless" Shadow quickly said. I quickly turned up waiting for her to tell me why she called me. Shadow looked hesitant. "Goodnight, you go to your bonfire, I'm going to sleep" she said.

"Fine, just make sure nothing gets you at night" I said grinning. "You worried for me?" Shadow asked slyly. "I wouldn't want some as gorgeously annoying like you, to get hurt" I replied with the same slyness. "I thought I told you not to compliment and insult me at the same time" she said. "Really? I don't recall that happening" I replied joking. "Do what you'd like, and I appreciate your words. I'll always remember them" she said turning around and leaving. "Goodnight" I said. "Ey mate, you done, you've been taking an awful lot talking to the girl " Buck said smirking on a tree. "Yeah whatever, lets go" I said glaring at him walking to the others. "Took you long enough" Stormfly said. "Yeah, what were you doing?" Hookfang asked. "Oh, he was just catching up with one of the herd members" Buck said on my back. "Let me guess, did it happen to be that other Nightfury?" Meatlug asked. "Thanks a lot Buck" I muttered. "My pleasure, mate" Buck replied. "Where are we headed?" Belch asked. "First we're going to have to cross the gassy pit" Buck said currently on top of Belch.

Shadow POV

"Goodnight" I last heard as I was walking away. I saw the herd members were asleep. I took my chance and flew towards someone. I landed to the camp and found Gutt already waiting for me. "How's the mission been going?" Gutt asked his voice cynical. "I have everything under control, Captain" I replied. "Oh good, tell me what you've learned" Gutt said. I gulped. "The Dragon has four other friends, he's grown accustomed to the other members" I stated. "Oh and he's grown attached to you too, and don't forget that his left tail isn't real" Gutt said. My eyes widened. "How did you-" I got cut off. "You can say I've also been doing observations.. I think everything is all set. We will attack tomorrow' he said. "No! You can't attack just yet, I'm not ready yet! Its too soon" I said frantically. "Oh, I think you are ready. There's nothing more to it. After all if them are dead, you are free to go home. That is what you wanted, right? You can live the life of adventure again" Gutt said. I realized, that I didn't want them to die. What about Toothless? I don't want to have to see him dead. My heart started beating faster. I need time to tell him what's going on. I also have weird complicated feelings about him. I-I-I need him. He even gave me a promise. I stood up straight hiding my enotions with a serious face. "Give me just another day more" I said. "Very well, I'll give you one more day" Gutt said. I took off and left.

Gutt POV

I watched my first mate, Shadow, leave. Once I kill the others, she'll be next. I did have the stone though. I would let them believe, that there was still hope. "Captain, when will we attack?" A Megadracosaurs asked. "Prepare to attack tomorrow"

Toothless POV

"What's the gassy pit?" Meatlug asked. "Its a poisonous gas tunnel" Buck replied on Hookfang's back. "Poisonous gas? This place keeps getting weirder and weirder" Barf said. "That gas is highly different than your's, except both you gas and the gas from the gassy pit can kill" Buck responded. I saw Hookfang chasing a butterfly. "Look at all these colors" he said mesmerized. Then he cornered it and a huge butterfly emerged firm under the small one. "Carefull, there are many strange creatures down here" Buck said. "Like you?" Stormfly asked. "Yes" Buck replied. Hookfang now chased the gigantic butterfly and I rolled my eyes. "Hey! Check this out!" Barf said. We all came over to him. He gestured to a small colorful plant. "What about it?" Meatlug asked. A butterfly got on it and the plant snapped shut. "Great, that plant killed my butterfly!" Hookfang whined. "Better watch out with those, one your caught, there's usually no way out" Buck said. I looked behind me and saw a bigger version of the plant. "Look!" I exclaimed. They all turned around and gasped.

"Lets throw Hookfang in there!" Stormfly said. "What?! Why don't we throw you in there?!" Hookfang exclaimed. Buck whistled. "Now we shall head on flying!" Buck said hoping on Hookfang. "On me?" Hoofang asked. Buck nodded. "You do realize I can lit on fire when ever I want, right?" Hookfang asked. "Oh, I'm countin' on it!" Buck exclaimed. We all took of behind Hookfang. Funny, I'm usually the one leading. There weren't many twists and turns so I can probably remember the way back to the herd. Many of the tree's big leaves slapped our faces. "I hate these trees!" Barf yelled. Them he and Belch crashed into a tree. I looked back and chuckled. Hookfang turned around to make fun of him but when he turned in front again, he

almost crashed into a tree but narrowly dodged it. We arrived at a big tunnel. Barf and Belch caught up. "How have you manage to deal with this for so long?" Stormfly asked. "I'm an adapter" I replied. Once I was inside I saw that the whole thing was filled with gas. "You all can fly, but you stop at that ledge in the middle. Then Meatlug will help me create a bridge, since its too steep for your wings to fly to the other side Whatever you do, don't breathe the gas! All clear?" Buck asked. All of nodded. We quickly flew on the ledge. Meatlug and Buck went across to build the bridge. "Uh oh. There's been a slight technical difficulty" Buck said. "There's hardly material for the bridge" Meatlug yelled. "Maybe you gotta look harder!" Hookfang said.

"What are you doing?! Buck said not to breathe!" Stormfly yelled. Their voice sounded high pitched. Both of them started to crack up. "I don't get what's so funny" Barf said. "Why do you sound like that?" Belch asked. Then all of them started laughing together. "I sometimes gas your head at night, so you start getting nightmares" Barf said. "Sometimes I purposely shock you, and blame it on the Terror's" Belch said laughing. "I like to throw spikes at Hookfang's house, with Astrid" Stormfly said. "Look! All of you look red!" Hookfang said. Then I got slapped with someone's tail. I turned to growl, but I realized that I took in some of the gas. My eyes widened. My lungs seemed ticklish. My head seemed to think that everything was funny. I started to laugh along. "Stop laughing! You'll all die!" Buck yelled. "We're already DEAD!" I yelled laughing. "I bet all my fish that Hookfang will say

something stupid next!" Stormfly said. "What are you saying? He always says stupid things!" I said. "Depends, how much fish do you have?" Barf asked. "Imagine if we were being watched and we haven't even noticed?" Hookfang asked. "You owe me some fish, cause he said something stupid!" Stormfly said. "Are you sure? That sounded smart to me" Barf said. I laughed even harder. Then Belch let out his type of gas that triggers Barf's gas to lit fire. Belch's eletricity lit the laughing gas on fire. "I feel like I can fly to the moon!" I exclaimed. "Would I die if I fly to the sun?" Belch asked. "You'll burn!" Stirmfly said. "Not if I go at night!" Belch replied. "Toothless, you spend a lot of time talking to that other Night Fury, I bet all my fish, that Toothless loves that other Nightfury!" Hookfang said. "I do!" I yelled. We were all silent, then more laughter broke out.

I was laughing so hard that I didn't even realize that Buck had already built a bridge. He pushed us all to the other side. I felt tired and my lungs felt soar. All four of us took deep breathes. "I'm still trying to recap you're whole conversation, oh and straight ahead you will find a perfect camp sight. I'll be heading back" Buck said. "How are you going to get across?" Meatlug asked. "I'll go around it" Buck replied. "You mean we could've gone around it, and you never told us?!" I asked glaring at him. "Then I would've never heard all if your secrets" Buck said swinging around the tunnel. I blew a fire and we all gathered around a perfect camp sight. "So what do you want to know?" I asked. "So, you love Shadow, huh?" Stormfly asked. "Oh, that's her name" Hookfang said. "No! I was only having affects from the gas" I said offendedly. "But we were all telling the truth when we were breathing that gas" Barf said. "Ask me something else" I said. "How did we get here?" Belch asked. "Did you happen to be reading writing written on a rock?" I asked. Meatlug, Barf, Belch, and Hookfang nodded. "Somehow that must've transported us" I said.

"How do you know we're in the past?" Meatlug asked. "Really? On the rock it said 'With this ancient chime, you'll travel back in time" I said rolling my eyes. "Who were those other animals?" Belch asked. "Yeah, we don't you describe them, too" Stormfly said. "The big one there, is Manny. He is a mammoth that is paranoid, unfun, and too over protective. Ellie, is his mate. She is nice but too trustworthy, and she seems to be the dominant in that relationship" I said. A few laughs were heard but I continued. "Peaches, is their daughter. She can be a little to cheery, but she's alright. Sid, is a sloth. He is lazy, a little smelly, he's caring, maybe dumb, and he get into trouble a lot. His granny, is just cranky and loud in my opinion. Buck, is an insane, psychotic, adventurous, un normal weasel, but he is all about fun. Crash and Eddie are like Barf and Belch. They never leave there side, and they do stupid things. They are called possum. Diego doesn't worry much, except when he's going to die. He can be the only sane person to converse with.

He's also whipped by this other white Sabertooth tiger. Shira has him so whipped" I said. More chuckles were heard. "She's not that bad" I said lastly. "You forgot Shadow" Hookfang said. "Oh. Well she used to be a bitch. She doesn't take being offended to well. She uses dry sarcastic humor, and she is just full of comebacks. I guess she's complicated, more or less someone pleasant" I replied. "Just the way you mention her, we can tell your in love" Stormfly said. "You all are crazy" I muttered. "We're crazy because we are right?" Meatlug asked. "At least my rider doesn't smother me" I said. Eyes were widened and they turned to Meatlug to see what she would say next. "That's coming from someone that always follows his rider!" Meatlug replied. "One, I used to need him to fly. Two, he never would make me stupid poems" I said. We glared at each other. "It sure feels nice to talk to you guys again" I said grinning. My friends nodded. After that the fire burned down and all of us fell asleep on the ground.

Shadow POV

Okay today's the day I confess two things to Nightclaw. That I have deep unexplainable feelings for him, and that I was a spy and I need to warn him about Gutt. I realized that I have also gotten to attached. At first, I didn't know, I was blind not to see it. No matter how many times I convince myself its not true, that I don't care about him, I realized that I was lying to myself. Just the thought of losing him makes me get a pit in my stomach. Yet the mere thought of him with me makes me jump with joy and exitment. I sound delirious now. How the hell, will he believe that story, that I don't want to work for Gutt anymore? I don't care, I need him to hear, if I don't want him to die. I was really nervous now. I paced around waiting for him to show up. He told me he would always have my back and that I should trust him. He promised. Those simple words made me change my whole opinoin on him. How should I approach this? I can't just say 'Oh hey Toothless, did you know that I was observing you as a spy from Gutt, and I was getting information for him to kill you?

Oh but I don't work for him anymore because of these feelings that I don't even know about'. Oh yeah, I can tell that will work out. This has two alternitives. First of all, he will understand and forgive me, then we'll set an army against Gutt. Second choice, is that he'll get furious with me and this turns out horrible. My guess is most likely the second one. Nightclaw's not known for being the most understanding Dragon. I'm just going to have to rely on his promise. Damn it! This has me thinking like a weakling! I'm acting as if Nightclaw is dominant over me. If he doesn't listen I'll have to make him. I may have to fight for my life, but it worth it, right? Is Nightclaw even worth it? I felt something inside me stab me. Alright, he is. Then I heard a big swoosh in the sky. He was arriving with his friends.

I anxiously ran over to him. I saw that he opened his mouth, most likely to say something sarcastic, but I cut him off. "Nightclaw, can I talk to you?" I asked. "You're talking to me now" he said. "No shit! I mean talking to you privately" I said. He saw I was being serious so went far away from the others. "Speak" he said sitting on his haunches. "As you know, I've been here for a while" I said. "Yes, I know" he said. "And well, I don't know how to tell you this" I said sighing. "Wait, are you saying-" I cut him off. "Wait you have to let me talk. Don't interrupt, this is important. I-I need to war-" I got cut off by clapping. "Nightclaw, good to see you" Gutt said. "What do you want?!" Nightclaw hissed coming in front of me in a protective stance. "I warned you about what would happen. Oh, and I see you've met my spy and first mate, _Shadow" _Gutt replied.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. I hope that was a good cliff hanger. I bet some of you knew Shadow was first mate. BTW I deleted the Authors Note in chapter 6, not to confuse anyone :). I thank these peoples~**

**Patricia: Yeah! The whole gang here!**

**zuri123: Yep it's their first Ice Age adventure**

**Megadracosaurus: I did delete it, and thank you for saying that the chapter was great ^W^ **

**HTTYD fan 1: Sooo sorry for not using your idea. Thank you for your review, though :)**

**NIGHTSTAR fan 1: You too, I'm also very sorry, but I'm glad to have more reviewers for my story ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23 Reactions

**This is a good sign. I'm getting more views! Hope you all like this even though its kinda.. Not the happiest chapter, well you'll find out Enjoy!**

* * *

Shadow POV

"What?" Toothless asked in disbelief. "That's right. Shadow has been taking advantage of your trust and giving the information to me" Gutt said. He backed away from me slowly taking this all in. "Shadow, tell me he's lying" Toothless said looking in my eyes. I avoided eye contact. I was struggling to say words but nothing came out. "What's the matter, Nightclaw? Don't believe me?" Gutt asked. "No! You're lying!" Toothless said. He looked at me again. "I-I am his spy, but-" I got cut off by Toothless. "So all this time, you were just working with him?!" Toothless yelled. "Yes, everything was fake. She never cared about you! She told me all your vulnerabilities! Who do you think tied you up in the forest?!" Gutt asked. "No! Gutt, shut up!" I yelled. "Are you going to deny it?!" Toothless asked. "I did! Just wai-" once again I was cut off.

"So everything I told you, all the trust I gave you, I gave you care and a friendship, was nothing to you. You were just being selfish and two faced this whole time, weren't you?" Toothless said icily with a glare. "Toothless, just let me explain" I said weakly still trying to find my words. "Don't call me Toothless!" he snapped."Shadow, there's no need to tell him the whole plan by now, I'm sure he knows the worst part" Gutt said. "No! It's just- this is all so messed up!" I said. "I'm very pleased that you took the liberity to bring him here" Gutt said. "How is this messed up? Could it be because you lied to all of us, and to me. To think, that I actually belived you and that I actually repected you! You're no better than Gutt or the Blue Death" Toothless said. "Shut up! Why don't you just let me-" I got cut of. "I told you that I would get you, in the where it hurts the most" Gutt said. I growled and spand up to Gutt with rage. Then two Dracodon's and two Megadracosaurus' held me back. They needed more Dragons to hold me back because I was stronger. "Easy now, Shadow. I know you wanted to kill him as well. After all that's the whole reason why you were completing the mission" Gutt said. "The whole purpose of this was to kill me?!" Toothless asked. "Take her" Gutt said. The whole group forced me away. Toothless head hung down looking into my eyes.

I looked into his eyes. I saw disbelief, hatred, betrayal, shame, loneliness, weak, uncaring, and somehow, though I think my eyes deceived me because I also saw that he looked broken hearted through those green eyes. I desperately looked back to see what was going on. The Dragons cynically let me watch while holding me back. All the Megadracosaurs' and Dracodon's bombarded him with attacks. He fought back with fire power and claws swinging every where. One by one he was pushing them off. Every time he would push, they would get weaker. Just before he was close to just getting out of there and escaping unharmed he looked at me. He looked at me looking very broken hearted almost like a little hatchling that has lost his mother. Toothless looked lost with himself.

I looked desperate and pathetic as I tried to get away. I almost looked like I also wanted to kill him. While being distracted the other Dragons got ahead. Now I saw that he was uncaring. Toothless didn't care that he was captured. One by one they were restraining him. I looked at Gutt and saw an unremorsefull grin. I knew it was my fault that he was hurting from my betrayal of his friendship. I lunged forward using any force left inside of me. It took many to hold me back. I felt weak. I felt like something inside of me was punctured. The Dragons took him away and Toothless followed without struggle and with head down in shame. "Toothless?" I heard the Nadder Stormfly call. "Lets go before the others come" Gutt said. "Why don't we just take them out?" Dracodon asked. "They have Dragons guarding them, fool!" Gutt said leaving.

I let them drag me. I couldn't tell Toothless in time. I'm hated by him. The only one that actually cared for me. Time passed and they took me to Gutt's hideout. It had large leaves which made it secluded. "Ey Gutt wants to talk to you" a Megadracosaurus said. I hissed at him. "I'll go see him myself! Don't touch me!" I said hissing. He mumbled something. "What was that?! Remember that I am not defenseless and I am perfectly capable of killing you!"I snapped. With a mere scowl he was quiet. I came over to Gutt filled with rage. He planned this whole thing. "Why hello, Shadow" he said uncaringly. "You said you'd give me one more day!" I yelled. "Who cares? He is caught isn't he, why would you care. Everything I said was true. That was your mission, wasn't it?" he asked. I was boiling now. "Says the one who is killing animals just for a dumbass grudge!" I yelled. "Shadow, I did you a favor! You were getting attached. I care about you, and I'm sure you would of been the one getting hurt. You said it yourself, who would want someone as tempermental and defensive Dragon like you?" he asked with fake care in his voice.

He was feeding me pure lies! I may be female but I'm not stupid. Although he didn't want me getting 'hurt', I think it's too late for that. "I'm not an idiot Gutt! This has nothing to do with that! That's all a bunch of bull-" I got cut off. "Watch your language while your speaking to the captain!" Gutt. "Your only a captain! Not the boss of me!" I yelled. "Careful what you say, you don't want to end up like Nightclaw" he said. "Damn you! Is that your idea of a threat?!" I asked. "No, just a warning" he replied. "What are you going to do now? How are you going to capture the others?" I asked. "You" he said. "No! my job is done! Exclude me out of any plan!" I said. "Calm down, we don't want any trouble" Gutt said. "The one who will start it is me!" I threatened. "I wouldn't if I were you. I have this all heavily guarded with many Dragons. Just one call and they'll attack" Gutt said. I glared at him. "Can I at least have my reward?" I asked. "No! Not until the others are captured!"

Gutt said pounding his first down. "You said yourself! I'm finished with my mission! Now where the hell is my reward?!" I yelled with my voice echoing. "Very well, it's some where in this forest. You may retrieve it and leave" he said. I walked away. As I walked out of the leaves I saw the Megadracosaurus grinning at me. I turned around looking at Gutt with hate and Gutt nodded and grinned also. I narrowed my eyes and quickly left. After many twists and turns of flying I sensed someone following me. I knew someone was. I could sense the presence of another life form breathing and heart pounding fast. I stopped. After a long pause I attacked. With quick speed I turned around and shot a fireball. I used my tail to trip. I heard a scream of pain. I pinned it down while unleashing my claws. It was the Megadracosaurus that was grinning at me. Now his face was under my claws. "What are you doing?!" I asked. I felt him struggle which made me press my claws even more.

"Gutt sent me to kill you!" he said frantically. "What! Why?!" I asked. "H-he said he needed to dispose of you since you completed the mission. I-I don't know!" he said. He twitched. "Liar! Tell me more!" I demanded. He hestiated. My claws went in further and blood was starting to drip. "H-he has the stone in his hideout! He knew you were going betray him so he sent me!" he said. It all makes sense. First send me to do the dirty work and once everything was done he disposes me. "Where is Nightclaw? Why else did Gutt send you?" I asked. "He is chained up and captured near his hideout. Gutt will kill him soon. Gutt also said that since you're too powerful, you have become a threat" he said lastly. I took in everything and looked down on him. "Should I kill you, or let you go?" I asked. "But I told you everything!" he said. "But you can tell Gutt my plan" I said. He started breathing hard and shaking. "I was never here, according to you, I'm dead. You did not tell me anything. Got it?" I asked. He nodded right before I knocked him out.

I flew away looking down to spot Toothless. I smelled the air to track his scent. When I figured it out I came down. As I crept I found Toothless tied up with multiple ropes and chains all over his body. I could hardly see his scales. His head was chained so he wouldn't be able to bite it though. My eyes traveled all over his body. I saw that only one of his tail fins were there. His fake one was torn off leaving the golden part wrapped on his tail there. I knew Gutt had to be around. There was a Dracodon guarding him. I walked over to him. "Hault! What are you doing here?!" the Dracodon asked. I decided to whisper so Toothless couldn't hear me. "Gutt told me to check these chains" I said. "How come I wasm't warned?" he asked. "Do want to disobey captains orders?" I asked. "No-" he said. "Them scram, come back in a while" I said. He narrowed his eyes and left. Toothless' head was still down in shame and defeat. I came forward revealing myself to him.

He didn't even glance. "N-Nightclaw?" I asked so he can hear me. His head came up and when he saw me his eyes dilated. He gave a growl and started struggling and shaking as if he wanted to attack. You could hear his chains violently shake. "What do you want!?" Toothless asked harshly. "I-I-I" I said studdering. "Betraying and hurting me wasn't enough? Why are you here? Go ahead mock me all you want! I never knew that even you, could be that low" he snapped. I held my ground. I might be braking inside but on the outside I was not fazed. Then I took a look at him again all covered in chains and in pain. Yet he still manages to reserve that hatred for me. I frowned and looked worryingly. "I know that look! It's a look of pity! I don't need your pity!" he yelled. "Don't you want my help?" I asked. "No! Look what happened last time you were involved. The last thing I need is to run into another trap!" Toothless said.

"I'm here trying to help you, and your acting like an asshole!" I yelled. "Its kinda hard to act nicely to someone like you!" Toothless replied. "You're mentioning me as if I weren't your own species" I said offendedly. "I wish we weren't" he spat. "And what will that do? I came to apologize and explain! I'm starting to regret it" I said. He wanted to shoot at me because I saw his mouth twitch. They must of done something to get rid of his fire power. "Lies! You're working for Gutt! You're probably just going to lead me to him so he call kill me! Then will you be happy when I'm dead?! If you regret coming here then you shouldn't have come. I don't need to hear that I'm the one being bad. If you think that, then you should look at both our positions!" Toothless said. "What ever happened to the Night Fury who said he'd always have my back? It seems that you're the one most against me!" I said. "Oh please! I'm sure you don't even care about that! Your just using that as an excuse. In reality, I know nothing about you! Your name might not even be Shadow! You're a fake! I really have no idea who you are" he said. "Maybe once you calm down I can actually tell you what happened" I said trying not to get my voice to break.

"Well I'm not calm and I don't want to hear any more excuses. I'm tired of getting lied to! Haven't you hurt me enough?" He asked sadly. I became sad. Have I really caused this? Has it really all resulted in this? Maybe once he trusts me again I'll tell him. Yet I feel so sure that he will never be able to look at me without hate. Toothless will never forgive me. If I bertrayed his trust how will he trust me and believe my whole story? He also doesn't realize that he's not the only one who got hurt. Both of us are broken. Then he hissed again at me. "Aren't you even going to try to escape? You can't be possibly giving up" I said in disbelief. "Yes, I am! I'm facing this because I deserve it. Now get out traitor! Leave me, I don't to talk with someone like you" he said with disgust. I glared fiercly. I took one of his chains and tried to ter it apart with my teeth. Then he started shaking and snarling at me. I attempted it again but he refused my help again. I turned around with rage. "Coward" I growled. "Are you sure you want to talk about being a coward? In my opinion that's a bit hypocritical on your part" he said. "You don't deserve this! You're incredilbly stupid! I don't see you doing anything to save the herd or at least get back home to your loved one's! And then you have the nerve to call me selfish!" I yelled scoffing. I decided to leave with tears of pain, sorrow and regret. I just need to get this out of my system. I need to be stong to be able to defeat Gutt along with the others. I'd just forget about him. I will contine or pretend that I don't care about him. I can't, though. I stood up straight looking back at him with pity and disappointment. I'll just be a shadow of his past. Just another shadow. I left him half glaring with wide eyes and dilated irises and thinking to himself chained up.

* * *

**This chapter was, well, it had more drama and I guess you can say tragicness than the others. I promise that they will get better and happier along the way. I thank these peoples~**

**zuri123: Thank you! I can't wait until I can start using your new name!**

**Toothy: Thanks!**

**Patricia: Thanks, I hope you liked the chapter and reaction**

**Huennekens: I already talked to you but still thanks again for compliments and suggestions!**

**Toothless vs dra: I don't know, I'm still trying to decide weather to put Toothless with an OC here. I'm not sure if I shall pair Stormfly with Toothless. IDK but I'll keep an open mind and think about it**

**Chaos Creator Of All: Wow! I know I said this already, but I'm glad you took hour of your day to read this! I hope to hear from you more!**

**Megadracosaurus: I just feel like including you since you've helped me a lot**


	24. Chapter 24 Hearing the explanation?

**I'm getting very lazy now. I really didn't even feel motivated. Sorry if this sucks. Hopefully I get motived as I type this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless POV

"And then you have the nerve to call me selfish." I could hear those words in my head as I saw her leave. I didn't even dare call her back. She turned around to glance at me. I saw something wet drip from her eyes. My glare softened. No! She's just acting! Shadow is just playing with my head! This is all she's been doing this whole time! If that's so, why am I the one that feels guilty? The Dracodon returned and just sat there. When Gutt arrived and told me about her, I was in denial. He was talking about the Dragon I lov- now hate. When she confessed, I felt my whole spirit drop. Of course, anybody would feel furious if they were lied to. I wondered if she actually felt something towards me, or if it was really just an act. No, it had to be all an act! My heart and head were at war. My heart thinks that she really felt something towards me. That Shadow actually accepted my friendship. It makes me feel guilty that I rejected her explanation and help completely.

It makes me feel like I should trust her, or at least not give up and get home, for Hiccup. My head/instincts tell me a whole other story. Its makes me think that she completely betrayed me and hurt me all without feeling remorse. It makes me think that I'm stupid, and should never had let my guard down and have been so careless. Shadow would never return for what I used to feel for her. My head/instincts tell me to give up. I'm not sure any more. My instins tell me both to give up and to keep on going and not give up. I tried to take a big deep breathe but the chains were suffocating me. I kept my breathing limited. I closed my eyes and imagined what I would see if I try to escape and fight back. I saw Hiccup and I flying. I would sometimes laugh when he would embarrass himself with Astrid. I saw my other friends playing around and getting their riders mad. I saw some of the herd members. Some. This has been a long journey with them. Then I suddenly opened my eyes. What surprised me the most, is that I saw Shadow, being a sarcastic happy Night Fury, right by my side.

Shadow POV

I found my self hiccuping after wiping my tears. I took a big deep breathe. I flew in the air finding my way to the herd. How would I explain all of this to them? It can't possibly go more wrong the situation with Toothless. I saw the sun begin to set. I wish I could go back in time and have never had found that stupid stone. "I wish I had never met Toothless!" I shouted. Something in my chest stung. Clouds also began to set in. This confused me. They sky was a beautiful pink and orange, how do clouds like that suddenly appear? "If I didn't meet him, this would've never happened!" I shouted. Thunder rumbled from the clouds. "Give me a sign that this should've never happened" I muttered. Purple and blue streaks of lightning shot out of the clouds. "If I'm wrong, prove it me!" I yelled. Hard rain started pouring down on me. "Okay, I get it, you've made your point!" I yelled. The rain poured harder. "The Gods just love teaching me lessons the hard way" I muttered sighing. I decided to land. I felt emotionally exhausted or in other words, I felt fatigued. I wanted to drop down right there and fall asleep.

I scented the herd close. Who is the most understanding of the herd? I think that's Ellie. Who would relate to me more? Maybe Shira would. After all, she was also part of Gutt's crew. What about Toothless' friends? No doubt they would hate me. I lowered my head and glided lowly to them. "How come they haven't returned?" Stormfly asked. "Maybe Nightclaw just wants some alone time with his girl" Buck said chuckling. Oh I'm so glad this is what they think if us. I rolled my eyes. I ran into them with my eyes wide. "There they are" Crash said. Then they looked at me curiously. "What happened to you?" the Nightmare Hookfang asked. Stormfly slapped him with her tail. I realized my condition. My scales were wet with some leaves sticking. I was breathing heavily with wide eyes and dilated irises. "I'm glad you decided to join us, where's Nightclaw?" Manny asked. I stood up straight and said nothing. "Where's Toothless?" the Gronkle Meatlug asked. "H-he, u-uh" I began stuttering. "Shadow, what happened?" Ellie asked.

"I need to confess something" I announced. "Something tells me that this confession, isn't gonna good" Sid muttered. "I used to work for Gutt" I said slowly. Then silence camp upon us. All eyes were on me, with shocked expressions. "What do you mean by 'used to'?" Manny asked accusingly. "I mean that, since I met you, I've been working for Gutt" I said. "So, you mean like a spy?" Diego asked. I nodded. "When did you stop?! Where is Toothless?" Manny asked. Toothless friends were confused. "I stopped being his spy, uh, today" I said muttering the last part. "What does her being a spy, have to do with Toothless?" Barf asked. "That's exactly what I want to find out" Manny said not taking his eyes off me. "Look! I'm sorry to say this, but Toothless was captured by Gutt today-" I said but got cut off. "He got caught because of you, didn't he?!" Manny asked. "Let me speak! I've been cut off one to many times today! I will speak, and you will listen if you want to hear what happened before you start making stupid assumptions!" I yelled. "I wanted to tell Toothless that I was a spy and that I wanted to betray Gutt and get rid of him with the help of all of you. Sadly, things didn't work out so well. Gutt came in and beat me to telling Toothless. I couldn't explain my self and I looked like the guilty one.

I was held back and all of Gutt's prehistoric Dragon army attacked Toothless. Too many Dragons held me back so I couldn't help him. Eventually Toothless gave up, for some reason. I was taken to Gutt and away from Toothless. After threatening and leaving Gutt, he sent someone to kill me. The Dragon failed and told me where Toothless was. I went to him and he was completely chained up. We had a heated argument. He was convinced that I was the bad one who had planned all this. So he refused everything I tried to offer him. Thus making me come here, to all of you" I explained. "I know what you're trying to do! Your trying to make yourself look innocent!" Manny said. "You believe that I'm Gutt's spy, but you don't believe my explanation?!" I asked. "I knew something was up when we met you" Diego said. "Why don't you go tell Gutt that we're not falling for your trap" Manny said. The Dragons looked at each other hesitantly. "This isn't a trap! If it was, I would have already attacked! I don't want Gutt to try and kill any of you!" I said. "Psh, that's the oldest trick in the book. You pretend to be innocent, then trap us at the last minute" Diego said. "How do we know that your not a traitor?!" Sid asked. I growled at him.

Manny and Diego came in front of me preparing to attack. "Leave, I don't believe you or your stories!" Manny said. "Wait!" Shira said coming on my side. "What if she is telling the truth! We're risking an opportunity!" Shira said. "It sounds pretty fishy when Toothless was captured exactly when she was talking to him" Manny said. "That's enough Manny! I don't think she'd risk coming back if she wasn't here to warn and try to save us" Ellie said coming with me. I looked at Toothless' friends. Stormfly came with me. "I don't know what's going on, but if she wants to save Toothless, then I'm helping" Stormfly said. "Stormfly, don't be so naïve, she's the reason Toothless was caught in the first place!" Meatlug said. "C'mon, even I know that's stupid" Hookfang said. "I told you! Gutt planned the whole thing!" I said. The other Dragons growled. Stormfly and I growled back.

"She's going to betray us!"

"No! She's here to help!"

"I'm not going to risk anybody getting hurt!"

"Mom, dad has a point"

"We all might get hurt, if we don't listen to her!"

"If she's Gutt's spy, then obviously she's a good actress and she was picked to convince us into walking into a trap!"

"I'm flattered"

"It's her fault Toothless is gone! We don't need her help either way!"

"Oh really? If you want to save Toothless do you even know where Toothless is? Didn't think so"

Hookfang flamed up and we were almost at each others necks while growling and hissing. Teeth chomping and spikes and fire balls flying randomly, but not on any one. We roared at each other. The others were not far from that either. They were still also arguing. Then there was a high pitched whistle. All of us stopped. "All of you! Why don't we act civil, and work this out" Buck said. "Great, we're taking advice to be civil, from an insane weasel" Manny said rolling his eyes. "Oh really? I don't see you trying to work this out civilly" Buck said. "Then what do we do?" Crash asked walking next to Buck. "Alright, I don't know who this 'Butt' is-" he got cut off. "Gutt" Diego corrected. "Right. I don't know who he is, but he obviously doesn't like us. I say we compromise with Shadow here. We'll probably know if she's lying, later on. If she actually helps us without anymore lies, then all of you, owe her an apology. You don't have to like her, but however, you do need to listen to any plan she has. Understood?" Buck asked. They nodded. "Does the Night Fury have a plan, or not?" Belch asked. "No, I don't. You'll expect a plan by tomorrow" I said with no emotion. "You would think you would have one today" Hookfand said. "I watched someone I cared about get taken away while I was vulnerable. I was almost killed and I felt rejected when my intensions were good. I've gotten into 4 or 5 arguments today.

I was nearly kicked out right now. I'm very fatigued right now and you still expect me to have a plan?!" I asked glaring into his eyes. "C'mon Mate, lets just all hit the sack. Rule number six of Gutt: If you have nothing nice to say, then keep your trap shut, unless it's a pineapple. Other than that, I'm sure tomorrow will be tons of fun" Buck said. "If you count that we might die 'fun'" Diego said. "Like I said, it going to be fun" Buck said. I rested away from the others. I was under a large tree resting on some leaves. I needed to think. The animals that were against me, were still wary of me. The Nightmare has learned to avoid my glare. I'm glad Stormfly was on my side. Maybe she can knock some sense into Toothless. I put my head onto my paws. _Toothless_.

Although I had been mentioning him a lot right now, I had managed to forget about him, for a little. My feelings had only gotten stronger. Even if I do manage to save all of them, I don't think Toothless would ever want to talk to me. That's how it should be. I can either return home and continue with my solitude, independence, and adventure. He'll return with all the humans. Or we can possibly fail and get killed. That can be the easy way out. I won't have to live with the pain any longer. Though, that would be selfish. I don't want to be selfish like Toothless. Geez! Why do I always end up thinking about him?! As much as I want to believe that I hate that jerk Night Fury, I can't bring myself to do it. I looked up into the moon and stars. I enjoyed it for a while, just like Toothless had taught me to. Oh Toothless, I hope you know how much trouble your putting me through.

* * *

**I did get motivated. I can't wait to finally get out of the argument stage. Then I'm hoping to try to fit in some fluff. I hope the ending will be original. I do want fluff but I don't want a cheesy ending either. I thank these peoples (I'm too lazy to respond today)**

**Patricia**

**Fernfury**

**Megadracosaurus**

**Huennekens**

**Guest**

**Chaos Creator Of All**


	25. Chapter 25 Ending part 1

**Hey guys, I'm just warning you. Next chapter will be the last one. :( I had to split up the ending, because it too long. So ENJOY!**

* * *

**Shadow** POV

I stopped gazing at the sky when I heard a noise behind me. I turned my head slowly with my eye lids lowering. I practically appeared uninterested. It was only Shira. "You look awfull" she pointed out. "Really now? I haven't noticed!" I snapped sarcastically. "I was wondering where your sarcasim went" Shira said joking. I put my head on my paws again sighing. Shira came over next to me. "So, what's going to happen now?" Shira asked. "I don't know, I have to come up with a plan to save all our butts" I said. "What about Nightclaw?" Shira asked. "Uh, don't even remind me of that stupid Dragon" I said bitterly. "Oh, things didn't go to well with him, did they?" she asked. "Am I making it that obvious?" I asked. "Your mood can say everything" she said. "Yes, horrible things were said. Words that can never take back" I said. "It was _that _bad" Shira stated. " *sigh* Shira, do you ever have these problems with Diego?" I asked. "With Softie? Nah, not like the one's you have now" she replied. "Why are things so difficult between Toothless and I?" I asked.

"Do you like him?" Shira asked. "I like him, of course. He's a real friend I used to be able to count on" I said. "How old are you?" Shira asked. "I'm 17 human years but in Dragon years, that's much longer" I said. "Am I going to have to give you 'the talk'?" she asked. "No! I know exactly what needs to be known about that!" I said. "Then you haven't figured out what it means to love another being?" she asked. "I know what it is" I said. "Do you have experience?" Shira asked. "No" I said. "Then how do you feel about Toothless?" she asked slyly. "Look, I want nothing to do with- I don't even want to say his name" I said. "But it's obvious that you care about him more than anybody here. If it weren't for him, you'd probably not even dare to come back" she said. "I disagree with that second part. Besides, Toothless doesn't care about me any more" I said. "How do you know?" Shira asked. "He made it really obvious to me" I muttered. "Who knows, he might be staring at the same moon also thinking about you" she said leaving. "How original" I said rolling my eyes.

l-/-l-/-l-/-l

_"Toothless? Toothless?" I called out. I walked into the forest. I saw Toothless in front of me giving me a toothless smile. "Toothless! There you are!" I exclaimed. "I told you I'd always be with you" he said. I ran over to him. The path seemed to get larger. My legs seemed to tire very quickly. I felt myself sinking. "Toothless! Wait!" I yelled. As I got sucked in I fell in front of Toothless again. He looked angry. "Traitor!" he yelled so loudly and powerfully that I fell back. I got back up and saw 4 Toothless' around me. They roared all these bad things at me. My heart beated faster. I ignored everything he would tell me. I closed my eyes. I ducked and used my paws to cover my ears. The noise was gone and my eyes opened. I saw Toothless yet again. His eyes were big and he was looking at me with curiousity. "Don't yell anymore!" I said. "Why would I yell at you? You mean so much to me for me to yell at you" he said. I smiled and I neared him carefully. When I was very close to him, a red substance splashed though him covering me also. Toothless looked down to see an arrow right through his chest. He dropped down and slowly let his eyes close. "You know, I always thought you were the dominant" Toothless said before falling limp. I sobbed into his corpus. "I warned you" Gutt's voice said echoing around me._

My eyes opened completely. I jumped up and took in deep breathes. I hadn't realized that I had been asleep. I must of fallen alseep after Shira left. I looked down at myself and realized that I wasn't covered in blood. What a relief. I walked towards a pond to eat some fish. Once I was filled up I turned around. Too bad Toothless' friends were there glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. Stormfly wasn't there. "Great plan. Wait until I'm alone so you can gang up on me" I stated. "We don't want to play any games" Meatlug said. "I didn't think you wanted to" I said. "If you're lying, you might as well take your chance and leave" Hookfang said. "How nice of you" I said sarcastically. "We can do this without you, we helped defeat the Blue Death" Barf said. "So I've heard" I said. "I see you're not leaving" Belch said. "No. I thought I made that clear. Whether you like it or not, all of us are associated, and if you kick me out, then you have no way to get home" I said. They whispered to each other. "So this is what Toothless was talking about when he described you" Hookfang muttered. I tilted my head. "What did he say about me?" I asked. They all chuckled and left. Pshh, I see how it is.

I walked away and bumped into Stormfly. "Oh, hi Stormfly" I said. "Hi, Shadow" she replied. "Look, I appreciate that you took my side and I'm very sorry about Toothless, I tried to help but that stupid Nigh-" I got cut off. "Shadow, it alright. You don't seem like a bad Dragon" Stormfly said. I sighed in relief. "Good, I really do not feel like explaining everything" I said. "So, you tried to help Toothless, huh?" she asked. "Yeah, unfortunately I am very untrusted and appearantly, the feelings mutral" I said. "That's odd" she said. "Why?" I asked. "I thought you two were really close" she said. "Aren't you close with him?" I asked. "Yes, but it's a different type of closeness" Stromfly said. "Different?" I asked. She gave a laugh. "Your just as clueless as he is" she said. "*sigh* Please don't compare me to him" I muttered. She noticed my mood. "That tiger, Shira, told me that the you have more than one reason why you returned" Stormfly said. "W-what? N-no! She just-" I got cut off. "Don't worry, I understand" she said. "Well, no matter how much hate Toothless throws at me, I will get out of there alive" I said. She gave me a confident nod and she walked over to her friends. I smiled. Then I frowned. "Shira! What have you been saying?!"

-/-l-/-l-/-l-/-

I gathered everybody here. I thought of a plan. Actually I'm improvising and just hoping this will work. "I'm guessing you have a plan" Manny stated. "How would you know? Maybe she wanted to say that- hang on, I'm getting a call" Buck said putting a rock in his ear. "Okay... Yes, I do have a plan" I said. "Oh, am I in your plan?" Sid asked. "I hope not, you gonna screw the plan up if you're involved" an old Sloth said. "Oh can we be in your plan?" Crash asked. "Pleassssssssssssse!" Eddie pleaded. "Just let me explain already!" I complained. I shifted uncomfortably. "Gutt thinks I'm dead, so this will be more of a surprise attack. We will attack Gutt's more powerfull Dragons first. Once they're out of the way, the rest will be an easy target" I said. "How do we get rid of Gutt's more powerfull Dragons?" Ellie asked. "Crash, Eddie, Barf, and Belch will be the distraction" I said. Crash and Eddie high fived each other. Barf and Belch smirked at each other. "Then Stormfly and I will try to convince Toothless to be free. Sid and the elder will do nothing and just stay with you guys" I said. "Who you callin elder!?" the old sloth said.

"Are you sure you want to make Sid do nothing, while we're busy? Sid might get ideas, and he'll mess up the plan" Diego said. "Yes, I'm sure. When Gutt realizes that we arrived, on the defense line will be Manny, Diego, Shira, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, maybe Stormfly and I, and hopefully Toothless" I said. "What about me?" Ellie asked. "You and Peaches will not be involved, because of Manny" I said. "I like this plan" Manny said. Peaches frowned. "Ey Mate, surely I'm involved in this plan" Buck said. "Yes, you will be the one to retrieve the antient stone and possibly fight Gutt. Oh, you might need to bring Rudy along also" I said. "Rudy?" Buck asked before chuckling. "How am I, supposed to convince Rudy to come?" Buck asked. "I can do the convincing" I said. "What if Toothless doesn't want to come?" Stormfly asked. "Then we'll go for him, at the end" I said. "Hookfang, while Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Crash, Eddie, Buck and I are busy, you will lead the defense team" I said. "Woah, woah! Why the flaming lizard?" Manny asked. "Yeah, why him?" Meatlug demanded. "I don't know, he seems like the stongest one in the between all of you" I said. "Ha! Hear that, I'm the strongest one between all of you" Hookfang said.

"I also picked you, because you need to be leadership material too" I said. Meatlug started cracking up. "Are you sure, you want to pick _him _as leader?" Meatlug asked. Barf was about to say something but Belch shushed him. Hookfang glared at Meatlug. "What are your thoughts about the leader, Manny?" I asked. "As long as I'm next in line if something does go wrong, then I guess he could be leader" Manny replied. "Then it's decided, does anybody have any objections?" I asked maybe a little too harshly. Nobody spoke. "What will do in our distraction?" Eddie asked. "You might have to work with Barf and Belch also" I said. "Awesome! So, are you twins, like us?" Crash asked. "I guess you can say that" Belch replied. I turned my attention away from them. "Are you sure you want to put me in defense, against a Dragon?" Diego asked. "Yes, you and Shira will work together" I replied. They automatically looked at each other. "Any more questions?" I asked. "When will we put this plan into action?" Buck asked. "Let me talk to Rudy first, then we'll go at night" I said.

-/-l-/-l-/-l

I walked with Buck as he lead me to Rudy. "Are you sure you want to invite Rudy, mate?" Buck asked. "Why, don't you have faith in me?" I asked. "No, not me. That skull over there said some things about you" he said. "Really, like what?" I asked sarcastically. "Like, Rudy will never come, and you're just gonna waste your time" he said. "Do you agree?" I asked. "Ehh, just slightly- oh look! Ello, Rudy!" Buck called out. "He's all yours, Mate" Buck said jumping into a bush, most likely to spy one us. _"Who are you? What do you want?!" _Rudy asked. "I heard your the strongest Dinosaur around here" I said jumping on a tree near him. _"What if I am?" _he asked. "I have a proposal for you" I said. _"What if I'm not interested?!" _Rudy rudely asked. "I thought you were in charge of everybody in this jungle" I said. _"I am! Who the hell says I'm not?!" _Rudy growled. "There are these Dragons, that would like to take over your territory of this jungle. They want to take your place

in this part of the jungle" I said playing with a leaf as if it were the most interesting thing. _"There's no way I'm going to allow that!" _he said. "I didn't think so. If you team up with me, there are better chances those creatures will be defeated, and leave your territory alone" I said. _"What I still say no?" _he asked. I hopped down from the tree. "That's your loss. I thought that you wanted to rule here. But, I guess replacements will me made" I said casually. I opened my wings to fly away. _"Wait! If I saw yes, what will I have to do?" _he asked. "You just have to fight away the Dragons" I said. _"Will Buck be there?" _he asked. "Nope, he'll be doing something else, and he'll be out of your way" I said. Rudy looked pensive for a minute. _"Where do I have to go?" _Rudy asked. I mentally cheered. He finally accepted my offer. "I will send a signal of fire in the sky. You will locate me there. Until then, be ready to fight" I said. He nodded and purposely swung his tail at me while leaving. I growled and he looked satisfied. "What he say?" Buck asked coming out of the bushes. "Told you I could convince him" I said smugly.

Night~~

"Does everybody know the plan?" I asked. They all nodded. First up is Barf, Belch, Crash, Eddie, Stormfly, and I" I said. We quickly walked as I led them to Gutt. I paced my self. This first part of the plan, had to be done fast. I hated walked in the jungle, if you want to call it that. If you get any close to those trees, the leaves will slap you. Even if you're just flying close to the leaves, that happends. After a while of silence we arrived. We knew not to make a sound or else we'd get caught. I pointed my head forward. The five followed me and the rest stayed hidden. Many Megadracosaurus' and Dracodons were guarding. We stood behind trees. Of course all of us had to remove our scent, so these Dragons wouldn't sense us coming. "Barf, breathe you gas" I whispered. He opened his mouth and murky green gas filled up the air. None of us breathed it.

Some of the foolish Dragons took it in their lungs, which made them unconscience. Others stood away from and Eddie then dug holes underneath. The rest of the Megadracosaurs' and Dracodons (that weren't un conscience) took a look at the holes. "Bet you can't catch me, slow poke!" Eddie said. "What about you, bad breath? You up for a challenge?" Crash said. They growled and shot something at them. I can't see too well. Stormfly and I came behind them while they were distracted, and we knocked them out one by one. The last one tried to escape, luckily Barf and Belch took care of him. We only knocked out, a small portion of Gutt's army. This was only his toughest Dragons that were patrolling at night. "Uhh, are they dead?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, they might be un conscience" Belch said. "We can't just leave them here" Crash said. "He's right, we need to get rid of the evidence" Stormfly said. "What are you suggesting? That we hide them all in a pile?" Barf asked. I smirked. He sighed. I dragged them by their tail. Geez, these things are heavy" I said. "Tell me about it" Stormfly said. Barf and Belch carried the with ease. After carelessly throwing them in a pile we traveled to Toothless. I led them through the tree's. I tried very hard not to shake the big floppy leaves. "On with the distraction" I whispered. They started. "Time to face Toothless again" I muttered. Stormfly gave me a reassuring look.

Toothless POV Earlier in the Morning~~

I woke up in pain. These chains were really starting to get on my nerve. I'm glad I have hard scales. Try sleeping in the same place all night, without moving. I heard steps. I looked up. "Oh, it's only you" I muttered. "Of course, who were you expecting?" Gutt asked. I said nothing but I glared at him. "Oh, were you expecting, maybe Shadow?" Gutt said. I struggled against the chains while trying to injure Gutt in any way possible. I couldn't move. "Calm yourself. You don't have to worry about her anymore" Gutt said. "Why? Did she leave back home?" I asked bitterly. "More like, she's dead" he said. My eyes dilated. I felt like there was a deep pit in my chest, all of a sudden. I gulped. "Oh yes, after we took you as a prisoner, I sent someone to kill Shadow. Her mission was complete" he said. She's dead? "I come to bring you food. I wouldn't want you to starve" Gutt said. "How do you expect me to eat? I can barely talk, much less eat" I said. "Opps, I guess starving it is" he said laughing. "I wouldn't want your food anyway" I muttered. "Fine, I also came to warn you, that today is the last day you will ever see the sunlight, you might as well enjoy it while it lasts" Gutt said walking away.

I saw the many Dragons guarding me. What a bunch of weakling Dragons. So, is Shadow really gone? It's sad to think that you'll never get to see someone ever again, when they die. No more fighting, no more sarcasm, no more memories, no more Shadow. Doesn't that mean that I don't have to think about her lies? I'm free of her now. This seems more of a hollow victory. This seems strange, though. I saw her yesterday. I saw her fly away claming that she was helping the herd. Something's not right. When she offered to help me, I thought it was a trap. If Gutt said her mission was complete, how could saving me, be part of the plan? Then why would Gutt kill her if saving me also be part of their plan? Did I miss something? No, Gutt has to be lying. He's smarter than I thought. If he thinks I'm going to fall for that little scheme, then he's wrong. If I die, it will be because someone over powered me, not because of my emotions or because I fell for a stupid trick. Shadow is alive. What if she comes back? It's almost as if I _want _her to return. As much as I hate her, is as much I can't stop thinking about her.

Night Toothless POV~~

I have never had so much time to think. Most of the time, I was just taking a nap. I didn't enjoy anything from today. I'm too stiff to enjoy things. Look at that, it's already night. Time to get this over with. The sooner the better. Why do I even want to die? It's almost as if I want to blame Shadow. Yet, I don't think it's because of her, but on what she did. What will Hiccup do? All the adventures and good times we've had, will be wasted. We made humans and Dragons live in peace. We both trusted each other. We both bonded. We both manage to survive the Blue Death. Here I am now, about to die by the hands of a monkey. I'm pathetic. I might not have listened to Shadow, but she has a good point. I'm a coward. My attention was averted to the bushes. "Who goes there?" A guard asked. A head popped out. "What a sad army" a head said. The guards looked pissed. "Catch me if you can!" The head said. They all followed it. "I'm over here, idiots" another head said on the opposite side. The ran there and the head appeared on the other side.

This pattern continued for a while. The leader started to notice. "Stop! We're merely making fools of ourselves" he said. Half of them stood on one side and half stood on the other side. "Boo!" A different voice say right before gas was thrown. Something lightened it and there were explosions. "Duck!" A guard said. I couldn't see through this gas and explosions. Although, I could hear yelps of pain and many thumps on the ground. The gas cleared and I saw Barf, Belch, Eddie, Crash, Stormfly, and Shadow. "Drag those Dragons over there" Stormfly said. "Pft.. Drag, Dragon, get it?" Crash joked. "Just hurry up before they realize that we're knocking out Gutt's army" Shadow said. "Stormfly, can you make sure that they don't do anything stupid?" Shadow asked. She nodded and followed them. We were alone. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked. "Gutt's Dragons can't kill a Night Fury" she replied. "Although Gutt can" I said. "I see you haven't changed your mind" she said. "No, I haven't!" I growled. "Will you at least listen to my explanation, now?" Shadow asked.

"No!" I said. "I betrayed Gutt and helped out the herd and I'm trying to save you, while your doing nothing. But you still don't want to hear my explanation?" Shadow asked. "So they did believe you, huh? You led them here to get captured, I'm sure you did" I said not looking at her. "Now you're really sounding ridiculous. If I was supposed to be killed, how is this part of Gutt's plan?" Shadow asked getting angry. "Why don't you tell me?" I asked. "Oh my gods! You are the most stubborn Dragon I have ever talked to in my entire existence!" she complained. "You are the most f-" I started. I got cut off. "Save it. I don't want to hear it. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care about your opinoins anymore. The five of you, lets go" Shadow said storming off. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Some where your not interested in. Lets go guys, the battle is about to begin" Shadow said sneaking behind the trees. Stormfly stood behing. "Hi old friend" Stormfly said. "Hi Stormfly" I said plainly. "I'd never thought I'd see the day a Night Fury give up" she said. "Don't start with me about that" I scoffed. "I thought you would never abondon Hiccup" Stormfly said."I didn't!" I protested. "Oh really? Then what are you doing now?" she asked. "I'm giving up" I said."Giving up on yourself, is like giving up on Hiccup" she said.

"Then yes! I'm abondoning Hiccup!" I said. "Tell me why you're really giving up" Stormfly said. "It's because I was defeated" I replied. "Are you sure?" Stormfly asked. I nodded with the chains making noise as I did. "This doesn't happen to involve Shadow in the reason you want to give up?" she asked. My eyes dilated. "I-I" I studdered. "'You' what?" Stormfly asked. "I don't know" I said looking down. "Really? Shadow seemed very sure of her self when she came to rescue you" Stormfly said. "What did she say?" I asked. "You can't even make proper eye contact when she's in front of you, yet you want me to tell you what she said? That, my friend, is called stubborness" she said. "Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked impatiently. "You do realize that the only reason she came to the herd and thought of a plan, was for you" she said. "N-no, that's impossible, Gutt said-" I got cut off. "Sure, go ahead, believe Gutt since it must be true" Stormfly said sarcastically. "Anything else?" I asked. "She also said that no matter how much hate you'll throw at her, she will get you out of here, alive" Stormfly said. I might not have as much trust as I used to have for Shadow, but some how, my respect gained for her. She's doing all of this for me. I believe Stormfly. I don't think Stormfly's ever lied to me. I don't think she'd lie about something like this to me. I guess that's why I feel guilty. I misjudged Shadow without hearing her explanation. "Stormfly" I said. "What?" she asked. "Get me out of these chains"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I already thanked most of you in PM. I'm very lazy to reply, so hopefully next chapter I won't be as lazy. Hope ya'll like the ending next chapter. :) **


	26. Chapter 26 Ending: part 2

**This is my last chapter. I will miss all of you. I wish I could give you all a present for being awesome. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Shadow POV~~

The nerve of him! To think, that I'm coming back for him again. "Where's Stormfly?" Barf asked. "She'll catch up. Lets find the others" I said. We silently glided through the trees. Crash and Eddie looked very happy to be on Barf and Belch. They had their tongue out, while enjoying the breeze. I wish I could enjoy life like that. I scented the herd right where we left them. "What do we do now?" Manny asked. "Ellie and Peaches, you stay here. I'll go call Gutt and when he brings out his army, we'll attack" I said. "When do I go to get the stone, mate?" Buck asked. "When Gutt goes back to his hide out, you will follow him" I said. "What if he doesn't go?" Buck asked. "Please, Gutt's too much of a coward to fight with these Dragons" I said. "Do I still have to do nothing?" Sid asked. "Actually, you will Protect Ellie and Peaches" I said. "What?" Peaches asked. I gave her a look. "Ohh, okay Sid, I guess you'll protect us" Peaches said. "I won't let you down Shadow!" Sid said. "What about us?" Crash asked. "Make sure Sid doesn't mess up anything" I whispered. "Got it!" Eddie said. "When do we fight?" Meatlug asked. "Oh believe me, you'll know" I said. "What are we waiting for?" Crash asked. "Lets just wait 5 more minutes to see if Stormfly will come. Enjoy these last moments" I said.

They separated. Manny with his family, Sid with his elder, Toothless' friends together, and Diego and Shira were talking.I hid by them while listening and watching their conversation. "Uh, Shira" Diego said. "Yes, Diego?" Shira asked. "I think it's a good idea that we worked together" Diego said. "Why?" Shira asked. "Well, I-I don't want anything happening to you" he said shyly. "Oh Diego, you know I can take care of myself" Shira said. "I know, but, if something happened to you-" then she just stood quiet. They both stood quiet. "Diego" Shira said. "Yes?" he asked. Then both of them looked into each others eyes. I don't know how to explain it but it's almost as if they were bonding. Only, this was a much deeper thing the a bond. I think they were soul mates, possibly. I knew, they loved each other. It almost pained me to watch them. I guess, I was jealous of how they could do that. When they both nuzzled each other, I decieded to leave. When I saw that, I was reminded of Toothless. I shook my head sadly and went back to the group. "Alright, I will call Gutt" I said. I came to a wide area near Gutt's hide out. "Gutt! Come out!" I yelled. I heard thumps get closer to me. "Shadow!" Gutt exclaimed. "Surprise" I said.

"Where were you?" Gutt asked playing dumb. "Cut the act, Gutt. I know you sent someone to kill me. I want to fight your so called army!" I said. "That's a little risky, if you ask me" Gutt said. "Risky for you" I muttered. "You and what army?" he asked. The others took that signal to come. "You do know Shadow was working for me, right?" Gutt asked. "Don't even use that theick on us, it won't work" Manny said. "Fine" Gutt said. He whistled. Nothing happened. He whistled again. "We took out your night guards" Barf said. "I have more Dragons than that!" Gutt yelled. This time, he whistled very very loudly. Soon enough, many prehistoric Dragons began to surround us. "Good luck" Gutt said leaving. Buck took that as a signal to go. I shot 3 fireballs in the air so Rudy could come. "Attack!" I yelled. Wings started flapping and the Dragons started piling. There we more Dragons than I was expecting. Hookfang was on fire and was burning and comping down on the Dracodons. Meatlug used her tail and fireballs. Luckily her skin was hard enough not to get injured by the other Dragons. Where was Stormfly? She should've been back already!

My thoughts were interupted but Dragons attacking me. I growled and pounced on them. I clawed their face and I shot hot fire balls at them. I used my hind legs to push them backwards and bump into each other. Manny used his large tusks to throw off the Dragons that flew at him. Diego and Shira sunk their teeth at each Dragon that got near them. The Megadracosaurs' really put up a fight. I got some wounds from their teeth. Barf and Belch kept gassing the place. The Prehistoric Dragons either died of the poison or the explosion that the Zipplebacks made. Every time I manage to knock out a Dragon there would be another one behind me. I threw many fireballs at the Dragons behind me. Hookfangs fire soon died out. He's lucky he has sharp teeth and talons. Meatlug was constantly eating boulders so her fire wouldn't die out. All of a sudden I saw spikes being thrown at me. I ducked and the Dragon behind me received the spikes. I turned and saw Stormfly and Toothless also helping out. Toothless was here! "You might want to pay attention, we wouldn't want you making another careless mistake" Toothless said sternly. "Wouldn't dream of it" I replied.

No POV with Buck~~

Buck secretly followed Gutt to his hide out. Buck had gone unnoticed. When Gutt sat down putting his hand behind his head, he heard a noise. Buck showed himself. "Are you supposed to be Butt?" Buck asked. "It's Captain Gutt, who are you?!" Gutt asked. "You're a captain? Then where's ya ship, mate?" Buck asked jumping on a tree. "I currently don't have one. Now, who are you?!" Gutt asked again. "So your the Captain Butt that everybody's talking about" Buck said. "I'm glad I'm well known" Gutt said smirking. "I imagined you much more fierce. I thought you were a Dinosaur, but your just a monkey! How are you even well known?" Buck asked. Gutt pulled out his sharp claws. "Does this answer your question?" he asked. "No, not really" Buck replied. Gutt swung his large claws at Buck. **SWOOSH!** In a flash Buck had jumped on another tree. "C'mon mate, ya have to be quicker than that!" Buck mocked. The more Gutt swung the more Buck jumped. Gutt is used to trapping and tying his prisoners, but Buck was so fast to capture. "I have to admit weasel, your pretty fast, how about you join my team, and I don't kill you"

Gutt offered. "Sorry Captain Butt, Buck is more of a solo guy" Buck replied. That was when Buck spotted it. The stone was behind a bush. He took out his tooth knife. Gutt saw what he was doing and blocked the stone from him. "The hard way it is, then" Buck muttered smirking. Buck jumped and reached for the stone while Gutt swung many times and if he would of actually hit the target, then Buck would be chopped up. Buck brought up his knife and dashed Gutt's belly. Gutt roared in pain but he hit Buck. Buck fell backwards but quickly got up and dusted himself off. Gutt bought up a fish sword. "This is going to be fun" Buck said. Gutt held his gut while it was bleeding. Buck jumped up and swung. Gutt counter attacked. They moved a lot while they knocked down random things. Buck managed to knock down Gutt's sword. As Gutt swung his claws down there was a dinosaur roar. As Gutt was distracted Buck grabbed a vine and lassoed his arm and pulled it. Gutt fell on the ground. Once he looked up he saw Buck smirking with the stone in his paw. Gutt roared in anger as Buck left. Gutt could beat Sid, maybe Shira, maybe Diego, maybe Ellie, possibly Manny, but not Buck.

Toothless POV~~

We had been fighting these Dragons for a while now. Some of them dead, some retreating, and others still fighting. Rudy had also come along. He certainly made a big entrance. He gave a loud roar, and entered the battle. It was clear, that he was serious. The Dragons tried to climb him but Rudy took them of with his giant claws and ate some of them. Rudy made sure he was the boss. I didn't object because this isn't my territory to rule, Berk is. Rudy did have an advantage because of his size. He could use his large tail to easily swipe smaller animals. He is a real worthy predator. There was only a small amount of Gutt's army now. I had to watch out for Shadow a couple of times since she was very careless. A Dragon was attacking from the side and if I hadn't shot a fireball at it, she would've had a fatal wound. Maybe it was on purpose. I might of looked angry when I helped her, but I liked assisting her. I did have some small wounds, but I had a disadvantage since I couldn't fly. Manny, Hoofang and I fought the rest of the Dragons. The others were very tired. Stormfly has gotten tired of flinging her spikes. Barf and Belch were tired of gassing. Meatlug was tired of eating boulders. Shira and Diego's jaw hurt from them using their fangs. I guess Shadow was helping too. I haven't spoken to her, since I arrived.

All four of us cornered the remainder of the Dragons. They had no choice but to flee. When they did, we all cheered. Then as a cheer, Rudy gave another loud roar. The others and I roared along with him. After that, Rudy silently left, he had no more business here, and I'm sure he didn't want to see Buck. Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Sid, and old sloth came out if the forest once they heard cheering. I looked at Shadow. She looked very happy and relieved by the way she jumped and cheered. She saw me looking at her. I hesitantly smiled with a hint of awkward. Shadow awkwardly smiled back. For the first time since the incident, I made eye contact with her. Suddenly our eye contact was ripped apart. Someone had tackled Shadow. Gutt. This was all happening so fast, Shadow didn't even have time to react. Gutt's sword was bought down roughly three times on Shadow's face. Shadow pushed him off and used her paw to cover her face. I was quick to react with anger. I grabbed Gutt with my teeth by the back of his throat. Before Gutt could even yell, I glided to the edge of a cliff. Once I opened my mouth, Gutt was doomed to fall. I would've flown to another cliff, but I can only glide without a tailfin. I heard no scream of Gutt's. He choose his death to be silent. It is still unknown, whether he was a worthy competitor. I quickly came back to the herd. Shadow's head was still in her paws. I walked over to her. "Shadow?" I asked.

Her head slowly went up. I gasped. Her left eye was bloody. "Someone, get me some water" I said. Stormfly flew by a pond and filled up a shell with water. Shadow was quiet, probably in shock. I grabbed the tip of the shell and splashed it on her face. Licking her wound won't work. This was too deep. "Shadow, don't move" I said. She didn't. I blew one of my less powerful fireballs at her. She winced and put her head in her paws again. "Why did you do that?" Shira asked. "Another Dragons less powerful fire can heal a wound" Stormfly said. "How's her eye?" Sid asked. Once again her head slowly came up. Shadow opened both of her eyes. Everybody gasped. On her left eye, there was a scar with the shape of a tilted, sort of sharp 'S'. It was an 'S' like her name. "Starring is rude" she said. "You have an 'S' on your eye, mate" Buck said. Her eyes widened and she went to a pond to see her reflection. She came back very shocked. "Uh, Shadow, are you okay?" Manny asked. "It's just a scar. Why the sad faces? We just defeated Gutt, shouldn't you be happy?" Shadow asked. She grinned and we all started cheering again.

-/-l-/-l-/-l-/-

The sun was out and everything seemed peaceful. We were going home. We were in on a large cliff. My friends haven't known the herd for too long, so they just said their mere goodbyes and they waited fore me. Shadow went to everybody to say goodbye also. "I'm glad you all are finally going home" Manny said. "Me too, I'm going to miss all of you. "I'm going to miss you to Nightclaw" Crash said crying next to me. "I'm going to miss having a Dragon friend" Eddie said. "I'm going to miss you Nightclaw. Remember that time you almost ate me? Those were the times" Sid said. He patted my back. "Take care Toothless, we'll miss you" Ellie said. Peaches nodded. "Goodbye Nighclaw, have a safe trip" Shira said. I'm going to miss talking to the only sane animal around here" Diego said. "I'm going to miss seeing you get whipped. I heard you and Shira are an item now" I said. "Yeah, u-uh I guess" he said. "Thata boy! Don't forget about the tips I gave you" I said. "Of course not" he replied. I went to Buck. "I'm really going to miss you, you psychotic weasel" I said. "Me too. I'm going to miss someone that's adventurous as me" Buck said. "So am I. Your the first animal I've met that has more experience than me" I said.

"Thanks mate, means a lot to me" Buck said. We both nodded each other a good bye. Apologies were given to Shadow. Somehow we ended up alone, away from the others. They were all conversing happily, while I was alone with Shadow. "Sooo" I began. "Sooo" she copied. "I guess you weren't working for Gutt anymore" I said. "Nope. When I was alone with you last time, I wanted to confess to you everything. I wanted to betray Gutt. Things just seemed different at the time" she said. "I understand. Gutt made you look bad, and then I acted like an asshole" I muttered. "Pretty much" she said. I gave her a look. "Well, you did have a reason too. I'm glad you did come to help, and you also healed my eye, even though the scar is permanent" Shadow said. "I'm glad my friendship actually meant something to you" I said. "It always will. I've always remembered your promises that you made me" she said. "Do you regret having this adventure?" I asked. "No, although I don't love every minute of it, I'm glad I did have this adventure. After all, everything happens for a reason" Shadow said.

"It does, doesn't it. So what's gonna happen next?" I asked. "You can be with your human friends, and I'll continue traveling" she replied. "Right" I said looking away. "Toothless!" Meatlug called. Shadow went by the rock next to my friends. I sighed. "You know something I heard very long ago?" Diego asked. I shook my head. Buck also found his way into listening to our conversation. "Someone once told me that sometimes, you don't realize what you have, until it's gone forever" Diego said. "But I do know what I have" I said. "Look a little closer, mate" Buck said. I saw my friends cheering Shadow's name while she laughed. "Guys! Come over here!" Crash said. All of us came. "Lets all put our paw print there, so we can remember this day!" Sid exclaimed pointing at a large murky mud puddle. "What the heck, lets just do it" I said. The 17 of us put our paw print in the mud. "Dog pile!" Crash yelled. They piled on top of me. Then Diego, then my friends, and Buck was on top. Manny, Ellie, and Peaches just watched. After that all of us stood by the stone. "Have a nice life, this stay was a lot of fun. Hopefully I could come back" I said smirking. "Sure.." Manny said.

"Stay adventurous" Buck yelled. "I will" I yelled. Then we read the chime at the same time. "With this ancient chime you'll travel forward in time" we read. There was a bright light illuminating everywhere. I felt so rushed. So much force was pushing me forward. I landed with a big bang on the ground. I opened my heavy eye lids. My friends were getting up. Shadow was stretching her wings. "So, where you going?" I asked. "This night, I'm going to stay in the nearest small island from here. Then I leave" Shadow replied. "Oh. Promise not to forget about me?" I asked. "Trust me, it's going to be a life time, before I forget about you" Shadow replied. I gave her a toothless smile. She returned it. After that, she took off, getting smaller as she went farther. "Lets go to the village!" Hookfang exclaimed. I brightened. Hiccup! I glided as fast as I could to the house. I came in through the window. Hiccup was laying on his bed. "Please come back later, who ever it is" Hiccup said not looking up. I jumped by Hiccup and I started playfully licking his face. "Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed.

He jumped up and gave what humans call a 'hug'. "I missed you so much bud! Where were you! You and the other Dragons have been gone for 3 days!" Hiccup exclaimed. It seems like more days to me. "Bad Dragon! I thought you were never going to return" Hiccup said. I gave him a toothless smile. "As long as your back. At leaset warn me before you leave" Hiccup said. I nudged him playfully. I wonder how long I've been in the Ice Age. Lets go outside. Once again I was reunited with Hiccup. I still feel like somethings missing. I saw Hiccup's friends play around with each other. The sun was setting. I was home again. I was only have satisfied with it. "Go" Stormfly said. "You only have a until today before she leaves" Stormfly said. "You mean Shadow?" I asked. "Who else? If you don't go now, you'll never see her again. You might as well consider her dead" she said. I smilied. I bumped into Hiccup. "Woah, what is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked. I looked at my tail, then I looked at the sky. "You want to fly?" Hiccup asked. I nodded. "Its kind of late, don't you think?" Hiccup asked. I shook my head. "Well okay then, let me put the saddle on you" Hiccup said.

He put the saddle on me. "Toothless stop moving, we're going to take much longer" Hiccup said crossing his arms. I couldn't contain myself. I really wanted to see Shadow. Hiccup got on the saddle. I immediately took off. "Woah! Toothless, where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked. I flew very fast. I searched the big sea trying to find a small island. "What are you looking for?" Hiccup asked. My eyes narrowed when I saw the small island. I landed quickly. I tried to take off the saddle so I could search for Shadow. "Hold on bud, let me take it off" Hiccup said laughing at my eagerness. Once it was off I ran looking various places. Hiccup ran behind me. "Shadow!" I yelled out. "Shadow?" I yelled out. I got no response. "Shadow?" I whispered. I could only hear the sounds of birds chirping. Am I too late? Did she leave already? I sighed and hung my head down. I was about to go to Hiccup until I felt violently pounced on. I took a look at the eyes in front of me. There were the same blue eyes that I had met, along with a scar on the left one.

"I didn't think you'd come back that quickly" Shadow teased. "I didn't think you'd miss me this much" I said. "So, why have you come, Toothless?" Shadow asked. I looked into her eyes. I saw all our memories when we were in the Ice Age. I saw what she went through. I felt her feelings. These unexplainable, jumpy, admiring, loving, heart racing, feelings. Also classified as love. "Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. I could barely hear him. I chuckled and nuzzled her. "You know I can't stand you" Shadow said. "I think you mean that you can't stand to live without me" I corrected. "Shut up" she said giving me a lick. After that we practiced pouncing and pinning each other down to see who would end up on top, while Hiccup sat and playfully laughed at both of us.

EPILOGUE**~~

With Ice Age gang

Eventually the herd found its way back to the surface. Buck would sometimes come visit them more often. Other than that, Buck remained crazy and adventurous, as always. Rudy, was still King of his territory. Those Pre-historic Dragons never retuned. Diego and Shira never stopped loving each other. Nobody really knew who was the dominant in that relationship. Manny was still over protective over his family. Then one day Manny was talking about that same topic. "Do you think Nightclaw will ever return?" Crash asked. "I'm sure he won't" Manny said. "How can you be so sure" Diego asked. "Sid gave me the stone to travel" Manny said. "Actually.." Sid said hesitating. "Sid, what did you do?" Manny asked. "That stone is fake and I only told you it was real so you wouldn't get mad because I was the one that told Buck where we live" Sid said. "Yay! That means there's a chance Nightclaw will come back!" Eddie exclaimed.

With How to train your Dragon gang

Everybody was astonished at the new Night Fury. She was drawn onto the book of Dragons. Her scar was occasionally questioned, which was never answered. Toothless' friends accepted her and they because good friends. Berk also welcomed her. Nobody dared to try and claim her or ride her, or they'd have to deal with Toothless. The male Dragons of the village thought that Toothless was the dominant and the females thought that Shadow was the dominant. Toothless once again felt happy. Shadow managed to learn how to be happy in one place. Hookfang, learned how to death glare (thanks to Shadow), Meatlug never left Fishles' side anymore since she didn't want snother incident. Stormfly became very good friends with Shadow. Barf and Belch decided to to more crazy stunts thanks to Crash and Eddie. Every night, Shadow and Toothless stared at the moon and stars. Shadow and Toothless were also considered the 'love birds' but if anyone said anything, they'd get beaten up personally.

One day, Hiccup made a big discovery. "Guys look!" Hiccup said bringing in a stone with Snotloud into the Dragon Academy. What he had found, was a fossil with 17 foot prints. "That looks ancient!" Astrid exclaimed. "Is that a Gronkle foot print?" Fishlegs asked. "Woah that looks like some of the foot prints of todays Dragons!" Astrid exclaimed. "Do you think that, that's the foot print we took?" Shadow asked. Her and Toothless laid down very close together with their tails playing with each other. "Probably" Toothless said while nipping at ear and purring, almost like a lullaby. She chuckled. "What ever happened to the magical stone?" Shadow asked. "I buried it after I found it again" Toothless said. "Would you ever want to return?" Shadow asked. Toothless just kept purring even louder and kept nibbling and nipping at her ears. He spend some time doing this until he broke the melody of his purring, once he began to talk again. "I wish that the humans could discover that we traveled back in time" Toothless said leaving her ear alone. "Why is that?" Shadow asked while laying her head on Toothless paws. "So they know, that we knew, How to survive Ice Age"

**THE END**

* * *

**I'm going to cry! :( I' m glad I was (hopefully) able to entertain some of you. I can't believe I made (technically) 25 chapters. I hit my first hundred reviews! I am not sure if there shall be a sequel! Maybe Maybe not, depends. 50/50 chance. This story would've probably ended at chapter 11 if it weren't Megadracosaurus. He gave me most of the ideas to complete this story! I love you all! Can you believe that I spent literally all day typing this? I'd like to thank all of my authors, and just people who have FF accounts. I'd like to also thank all of my Anonymous reviewers especially since I can't PM you. Now, I'd like to thank these peoples (by order on who reviewed first)**

**MBSAVfan1**

**nightfury97**

**Serpavia**

**zuri123**

**MorohtarSingod**

**Idontcaaare**

**Megadracosaurus**

**ShiraXDIEGO**

**Guest**

**The Moon Spirit**

**Toothless123465**

**Toothless **

**Guest**

**georgelucasisawesome**

**movielover48**

**twilight. freak. craze**

**Toothless Fan 1**

**Huennekens**

**Toothless fan 1**

**Patricia**

**Hookfang1**

**HTTYD fan 1**

**NIGHTSTAR fan 1**

**Toothy**

**Chaos Creator Of All**

**toothless vs dra**

**fernfury**

**Guest**

**Tcap hater 1**

**lightning-ShadowFury  
**

**andrew. fuss. 7**

**LiveLaughLove102**

**ObsessWitWierdPairings**

**Shadow Erk of Fury**

**I am glad to have been this author for 25 chapters. :). THANK YOU! I laughed and read all of my past reviews. :). I probably might add Shadow to my story Life with Toothless, if any one of you have read that. Goodbye, hopefully not forever.**


End file.
